Control
by RecklessWolf
Summary: Brittany is trapped in a world with an alcoholic mother that she is just begging to escape from, but when she finally does she has to learn to control it. Brittana. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic and it will have Glee characters in it. Not all of them will come into it until slightly later and there might be some brittana in it! Please review:)**

I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. This happens _every_ time. Why did I even believe her? Of course my mom would start drinking again. It was foolish to think otherwise.

"Brittney?" I hear my sister say as she pushes my bedroom door open. "Come on B, you can't keep yourself locked up here the rest of your life." My sister, Jamie, was two years older than me. We were more like best friends, but that was before she started hanging around with Jessica. _Jessica._ I hated that girl and I hate very few people.

"I can try." Was all I responded with. Jaime sighed and sat on my blue desk chair.

"What did you expect? For her to just stop drinking altogether because she promised you? You knew that was never going to happen." This had been going on for years now. Mom would drink, dad would shout, she would keep drinking. I would never confront her about it. Jamie and dad thought it was because I was scared, but I just couldn't be bothered to fight with her.

This week it was different. She almost _died._ It happened when I came home from my last day of school. I was happy for once. School had ended and now it was time to relax for a glorious eight weeks. But when I walked through the front door, she was passed out on the ground. We took her to the hospital and I spent two hours yelling at her, telling her that she was ruining my life and, eventually, she promised that she stop.

She was true to her word for about three days, but when I got up this morning she was as drunk as ever.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore. If she wants to be an alcoholic then let her." I got up from my bed and walk out of the room. I had to leave this house. Jamie followed close behind and reached out to grab my arm.

"Where are you going B?" she asked but I pulled my arm from her grip and went up to the front door. I looked outside. It was a sunny day and I could see the leaves on the trees move slightly from the wind. I loved these kinds of days. They were normally so relaxing.

"Out." I reply with anger. When I stepped outside I could instantly feel the heat beating down from the sun. Because we lived in the country side all you could see was green. Green trees. Green fields. Green everything. I had no idea where I was going to go, all I knew that it was that it would be far away from here.

Half an hour later, I found myself wondering down to the pond not far from my house. The pond wasn't that big, but you could put a blow up boat in it and paddle around. My best friend Quinn and I use to do that. I can remember coming down here with my dad and brother to go fishing. We'd bring a picnic and sit out for hours. Dad would always bring whatever he caught home to eat but I would set mine back into the pond. I hated watching things die.

To my left I could see the forest that I was never allowed into. My parents use to say it was because it was dangerous and that you could get hurt, but one time last summer Quinn and I decided to take a trip in to the trees. All I can remember was that it was colourful and decorated with different plants.

I sauntered over to the old rusty gate that had a sign saying ' _Do not enter privet property'_ hanging loosely on it. After I clambered over it, I entered a green infested world. A small path lead down a hill and into waist high grass. There where plants everywhere. Little purple ones that where all grouped together next to larger blue and white ones that reached knee height. It was all so beautiful.

I roamed through the forest until I found a small opening with a dirt ground covered in twigs and brown leaves. A large tree stood at the edge of the opening and I sat with my back against it. _Why does this always happen?_ I thought to myself. _Why is she doing this to our family?_ Anger ran though my veins. _Doesn't she see how it's destroying us?_ I hadn't realized that I was on my feet until I was kicking the tree. If someone saw me they would probably think I was crazy, but I just needed to let my anger out.

My hands began to tingle, but I ignored it and wiped the tears from my eyes. _I will not cry over her,_ I commanded myself. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, but it wasn't because of my mom. I looked down at my hands and they began to get red. It felt as though they were on fire. A jolt pain raced through my right arm and my whole body was shaking. What is wrong with me?

The pain was getting unbearable. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and called Quinn. As it was ringing another jolt of pain electrified my arm.

"Hello?" I heard Quinn's voice through the phone.

"Quinn it's me," I let out a cry of pain, "I need you to come to the forest – aghh- beside the pond." I dropped onto my knees and my phone disappeared into a bush. The heat began to rise in my hands and when I looked down I could see smoke.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was an orange flame coming from my right hand.

"Britt?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder. A gust of wind raised goosebumps on my arms and I could no longer feel the pain.

"Brittney?"

When I opened my eyes the sun shot into them and I couldn't see anything. How long was I out? What time is it? Once I sat up I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Quinn was kneeling on the ground next to me. Her long blonde hair was moving with the wind and her brown eyes held a worried look.

"Britt are you okay? Why are you out here?" My head was spinning. Suddenly, I remembered my hands. I jumped to my feet and studied my hands, but there was nothing unusual about them. No redness. No smoke. No flames. Maybe I just imagined all that.

"I- I went out for a walk," I started and turned to face Quinn. She looked at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I was. "And I think I fell and hit my head then blacked out." That must have been what happened.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should take you home." I was about to agree, but then I remembered why I was here, to get away from there.

"No, I'm fine. What time is it?"

She pulled out her phone and the screen lit up. "It's 3:20." She replied. I had only been unconscious for ten minutes. "Was it your mom again?" Quinn asked quietly. I sighed. I had told Quinn about my mother's drinking problems last year when she was sleeping over. Mom walked in drunk while we were watching a new episode of Pretty Little Liars and began making a fool of herself. That night I told her everything and she comforted me as I cried myself to sleep. Ever since then Quinn has been the only person I could talk to.

"She was drunk this morning." My eyes blurred with tears as Quinn rapped her arms around me. I had mentioned to her about my mom's promise to stop drinking and she knew how much it meant to me.

"Come on," she said, "you're sleeping at my house tonight." Quinn's family had moved into the house that was closest to my which was a five minute walk down the road. They moved there when I was eight. She is an only child unlike me. I have two sisters and three brothers, but they don't all like at home. My oldest sister lives in London with her boyfriend and my two older brothers are in collage. I guess they all wanted to leave because of mom. Then again, who wouldn't?

A pang of happiness sprang through my chest. This is why Quinn is my best friend. She knows what to do to make me feel better and when I need to be cheered up. A small beam of light on the ground caught my eye and I saw my phone lying on the ground. There was a small crack in the top right corner.

Grabbing my hand, Quinn pulled me out of the small opening and after a short walk we were standing by the old gate. I keep thinking about what happened to my hands in there and if it was going to happen again. I looked over my shoulder, but the only thing that I could see was dark purple plants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm not really sure where this story is going, but I have a lot of time to kill so I might as well write. Please review or whatever!:)**

I felt the comforter shift as Quinn moved in her sleep. Once we had made it back to her house, Quinn insisted that we binge watch TV shows and eat junk food. I had contemplated telling her about what had happened to my hands in the forest, but that didn't really happen, right? Looking to my right I see a digital clock. The numbers light up saying 01:46 am. I've been restless all night. Pulling the covers of my body I grab my phone and tiptoe to the door, careful not to wake Quinn up.

The hallway is pitch black, but somehow I can see clearly enough to make my way to the bathroom. When I turn the light on it stings my eyes for a moment and then I get use to it. In the mirror I see my reflection, long blonde hair that is slightly wavy and bright green eyes. Most people think that Quinn and I are sisters, but I am taller and we have different eye colour. Then again, we practically are sisters.

I look down at my hands, still worried about what may or may not have happened. Everything seems normal, but then something catches my eye. On the side of my right hand, below my little finger there is a mark. It is a circle with three lines across the middle. I bring my other hand up and begin to wipe the mark, but it doesn't go away. What the hell? This must be a dream because I never got a tattoo. I put my hand under hot water and used soap to try and rub the mark again. It's still there.

After five minutes of trying to get rid of it, I finally give up. I reach for my phone which was sitting on the wash basket and head back to the room quietly. The door lets out an angry groan as I close it.

"Britt? What are you doing up?" Tiredness drips from Quinn's voice as she sits up against the headboard.

"I was just using the bathroom, sorry for waking you." I look down at my hand in hope that Quinn wouldn't see what's on it. I walk over to the bed and sit facing her.

"Its fine," she replies before looking down at my phone, "what happened to your phone?" My eyes shoot down to my phone and scan the cover. It looked as if my fingers had melted into it. Does that mean that the thing that happened in the forest actually happened? There was a crack in the corner from when I dropped it.

"I dropped it when I was talking to you on the phone." I couldn't tell Quinn about what may have happened to my hands, not yet anyway. She looked at me as if she was considering my answer and then shrugged.

"Guess who I saw at the mall today," I let out a noise between a groan and laugh already knowing who it was. Jessica. "She came up to me with her God squad and told me I'm going to Hell for ' _you know what'_."

I couldn't help but let the laughter shake my body. A few weeks ago Jessica slept over at my house with Jamie and Quinn and I thought it would be an appropriate time to get revenge for starting up a rumour that Quinn was sleeping with Mr Rivers, our technology teacher. I could see why she made up that rumour because Mr Rivers was our favourite teacher and we could tell him anything. So, after careful consideration, we decided the hand in hot water was the best one to go for. It was only fitting that we took photos after she had wet herself. "What did you say back to her?" I asked through my laughter.

"I took out my phone and showed her the pictures." A strand of blonde hair fell over Quinn's face and she continued, "You should have seen her face, it was priceless!" I had to cover my mouth with my hand to suppress the sound and not wake up Quinn's parents. As soon as I lifted my hand her chuckles stop. "No you didn't." A gasp left her mouth as she grabbed my arm. "You did not get a tattoo." Oh shit. I should have been more careful.

"It's not what you think-" Quinn's eyes shot up to mine and she looked hurt.

"Britt you promised we would get one together! How did you even get it, you're only sixteen?" I thought about it, should I just tell her?

"I um used Jamie's ID..." I quickly added on "sorry." She ran her finger around the mark as if it would burn her when she touched it. Who knew, it might. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing that happened today.

"Did it hurt?" She questioned and I thought about the pain I went through in the forest.

"Just a bit." I replied. I looked down at my phone and said "I guess I'll have to fix this for the twentieth time." I always fix my own phone when it breaks. Working with circuits and stuff was something I liked to do when I can. There's something about it that just calms me down.

Quinn and I talk for another ten minutes before going back to sleep, but I lie awake for most of the night.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here again tonight?" Quinn asks as she pulls back from our hug. It was 11am and my dad is probably worried about where I am considering I left yesterday and didn't come back.

"Yeah, I have to face them eventually." I say referring to my family.

"Okay, call me when you fix your phone." After saying quick goodbyes I begin walking back home. Throughout the whole walk I could feel eyes on my, watching my every move. A twig snaps to the left. I spin my body around only to find a small rabbit hopping out of a bush. It stopped when it saw me and wiggled its nose as if it smelt my fear. I am being paranoid. No one is watching me, it's just my imagination.

I walk the rest of the way home in record time. When I walk through the front door my younger brother Daniel walks up to me.

"Where the hell have you been? Dad has been worried sick!" I notice how he doesn't say _Mom and dad_. He has this look on his face that can only mean one thing.

"Where is she?" Anger begins to boil and spread through my body.

Daniel looks up at me with his blue eyes. Everyone in my family has blue eyes but me. He moves from one foot to the other and sighs.

"Tell me where she is Danny." I squeeze my thumb inside my clenched fist; it's something I always do when I'm angry or about to cry. Just then the door swings open and, to my surprise, a sober mom walks in.

"Brittany! Where have you been?" She sounds almost relived to see me. Almost. I march over to her, my eyes already stinging with the tears that threaten to fall.

"You promised," I try to say but my voice cracks, "You promised that you'd stop, but you didn't. Why are you doing this to our family?" The tears finally run down my cheek and she reaches over to touch my shoulder, but I move away from her.

Suddenly, the pain in my hand starts again. No, this cannot be happening again, not here. My arms begin to shake and when I look down my hands are red.

"Are you alright?" I hear Daniel ask from behind me, but his voice sounds distant, like a bag is covering my ears. I spin on my heal and my vision becomes blurry. I feel like I'm under water. My feet move towards the door as a jolt of pain hits my left arm. A small noise escapes my mouth and I run up the stairs to my room, locking the door.

After stumbling into the bathroom, I try to cool down my hands by putting them under cold water, but they just got hotter and hotter. I rested my back against the wall trying to catch my breath. The pain was getting worse and I was hoping I would black out like last time just so I wouldn't feel the pain. I slid my back down the wall so that I'm sitting. Holding my hands out in front of me, I take deep breaths trying to focus on anything but the pain.

Smoke begins to come out of them like last time. My right hand starts shaking uncontrollably. Just then a flame ignites from my palm and shockingly that hand cools down. I look at the flame. It doesn't look like a flame you would see from a lit candle, it was a bright orange but the centre was an electric blue. It was beautiful. I then realized that I was actually doing this. I was holding fire and it didn't burn me. What the hell?

The pain went away as soon as the fire died down. I had so many questions. How was this happening? Why was it only when I am angry? Do I tell anyone?

Quinn. I will tell her. She'll probably think I'm crazy, but she might be able to help. I hear voices outside my bedroom door and when I open it Jamie and Daniel are standing there.

"What happened to you?" Daniel asks with a concerned tone.

Jamie looks at me with worried eyes. "Mom wants to talk to you." She says almost sounding shy, like she knew it would make me upset. I just laugh and both of their heads snap up looking at me.

"Well, you can go tell her that I'm never talking to her again." I push past them, grab the house phone and lock myself in my bedroom again.

Quinn picks up after the second ring. Her voice sounds worried as she says, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I realize that I was spelling Brittany like Brittney, sorry I'm just use to spelling it like that. Also, the other characters will come into this, but I'm just trying to build it up so please wait. BTW I have no idea how to use this website. Thanks for reading!:)**

Quinn looked from me to my hands then back to me. Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion as she opened her mouth to say something then quickly closed it.

"So, you're telling me that you can make fire come from your hands," she points to my hands which were held out in front of me, "and it doesn't burn you?" Quinn shifts from one foot to the other the crosses her hands over her chest.

"Yeah. No wait, it hurts like hell before they go on fire." I wave my hands in the air as if they are magic. A smile breaks across her face and a laugh bubbles from her chest.

"Okay then show me."

"It only happens when I'm angry." I say remembering the hatred I felt before they began burning. I quickly add on "I think." Just in case.

"So when you get angry you start to hulk out and then fire magically appears from your hands." She laughs as if I just told her the funniest joke ever. When she looks up at me I have a serious look on my face. "Well then get angry."

I look around Quinn's room and try to make myself angry. Her bed is still unmade from this morning and there are pillows lying on the ground next to her desk. I think of my mom and she has never been there for me, but that only makes me sad and not angry.

"I can't right now, but-" I pause thinking of a way that I could prove it to her. Looking down at my hands I can see the small circle with three lines across the middle on the side. "Look at this." I hold my hand up showing her the mark.

"Yeah it's your tattoo that you got without me."

"No it's not. I never got a tattoo. This showed up on my hand last night when I was in your bathroom." I run my finger over the symbol. I wonder what it means. "Oh and this," I say pulling out my phone, "Yesterday when I was talking to you on the phone my fingers must have burnt through the plastic cover."

Once again, Quinn's eyebrows drew together. She reached out and touched the melted plastic. Her eyes meet mine. "You're serious?" I nod my head in response. "I don't know," she says, "I don't think I'll believe you until I see it." I nod my head again understanding her. I probably wouldn't trust someone who says they have fire coming out of their hands.

I read the digital clock on Quinn's nightstand. It's a little after 2pm. We decide to go to the mall to get lunch and walk around for a while.

"So saying you really did have weird ass fire hands, what would you do about it?" Quinn asks as we walk into one of my favourite book stores. I had started reading when I was fourteen and hadn't stopped since. Quinn had always loved reading ever since I first met her.

"I haven't really thought about that yet." I say truthfully. "What do you think I should do?" I think of myself trying to fight off bad guys with my new found power and it's kind of hard to imagine.

"Well you defiantly shouldn't tell many people. Movies have taught us that much." I laugh in response. People would probably try to cut me apart in an underground super secret layer.

I look at a few of the books on a shelf as Quinn moves on. Her bag makes a table wobble and ten everything turns into slow motion. The book begins falling to the ground, but it feels as though I have all the time in the world to catch it and when I do, I set it back to where it was.

Quinn looks up at me in disbelief. "Okay whoa." She says. "Did you get super fast reflexes with your fire hands?" She said it as if it was a joke, but could see a small hint of curiosity in her eyes.

Neither of us spoke for a few seconds until we heard a high pitch voice call over to us. I roll my eyes and turn to face her.

"What do you want, Jessica?" I looked over at the girl. She was average height with light brown hair. A handbag hung from around her arm along with several other bags.

"I just wanted to ask Quinn how Mr Rivers is," Her eyes moved from me to Quinn as she continued, "You know, with all that extra credit and stuff."

I could see Quinn tense beside me. She hates when Jessica brings that up. "Don't worry," I say into her ear, "You know it's not true."

I look back to the brunette and walk slightly closer to her. "You do realize that by making up a lie it can be considered a sin?" I stop when I get an arm's length away from her. "And we both know what God says about sins." The smirk from Jessica's face drops slightly.

She turns on her heels and struts away, defeated.

I look back to Quinn and put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to her," I say and she looks up to me. "She's just some bitch that saw us talking to Mr Rivers outside of school and assumes the worst." The reason that Quinn spends time with him outside of school is that she was having trouble with the theory part of technology and Mr Rivers offered to tutor her. They are really close, but only in a friendly way.

"Come on, let's go home.

We sit in Quinn's kitchen, looking at websites that try to explain what is happening to me.

"I swear to God Britt, if you are just messing with me I'm going to be so pissed." I laugh lightly and click on another link. So far we have found out nothing.

"Q, I promise." I say while stretching my arms over my head and standing up. "I'm getting a soda, want one?" She hums in response, something she always does when concentrating. Because we have known each other so long it's normal to just make ourselves at home in the others house. Quinn's parents have always been amazing to me. They almost feel like my real parents.

I wonder over to the fridge and feel a cool breeze when I open it. As I reach in to grab two cans of sprite, something catches my eye on the bench and I get an idea.

I set the cans next to Quinn and go towards the lit candle. It was a scented one that was supposed to smell like cinnamon, but it really just smelt like a normal candle. The small flame flickered as I came closer to it. If when my hands go on fire and it doesn't burn, does that mean this won't burn?

I pushed my hand closer to the small flame until I could feel the heat emitting from it. _Just do it._ I thought. _What's the worst that can happen?_ Actually, a lot could happen if I put my hand in fire.

I inch my fingers closer, about to touch it when, "Hey Britt, look at this!" My head swings around to look at Quinn. She is focusing on something on the laptop. Just as I begin to walk over to her, I turn to see the candle. My eyes widen in surprise. A ball of fire is sitting in the palm of my hand. Like last time, it has a blue centre.

"Um, Quinn..." I say trying to make her see the fire. Once again, she hums in response. "Quinn look." She slowly moves her eyes from the screen to my hand. Her mouth hangs slightly open and she stands up opposite me.

"No way." She studies my hand in way like she still doesn't believe me. "How did you do that? I thought you needed to be angry?"

"I have no idea; all I did was touch the flame on the candle." I answer. I feel no pain at all this time. It actually feels like my hand is floating. Tingles run the whole way through my arm and to the tips of my fingers. "Do you believe me now?" I smirk.

"Totally, but how do you put it out?" My smirk drops. Shit. I didn't think of that. It normally would just die out. I wiggle my fingers, trying to make something happen. No luck. When I move my hand up and down, it still stays there. "Try making a fist." Quinn suggests. I fingers curl into a fist and I hold it there for a few seconds. When I open it, there is no fire.

I smile to Quinn and she returns it. Now all I have to do is figure out how to make the fire appear on its own without getting angry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm going to start adding new glee characters into it from now on so hopefully that will work out. Also, I'm going to try to update every two or three days. Thanks for reading, I'd love it if people would review!:)**

When I wake up I'm in the back of a dark van. I can feel the rope against my wrists, locking them together. I am still confused by what happened. One minute Quinn and I were in the forest, the next bags were thrown over our heads and we were dragged away.

I look to see Quinn who is still blacked out. There is a small window type opening with bars facing into the drivers. I hear them talk quietly, mumbling something about a 'purple dragon', whatever that is. A camera is set up in the corner, watching my every move.

"She's awake." I hear one of the men say. Who are these people? Where are they taking us?

A man turns around in his chair and looks at me through the small window. He had a mohawk and wears a sly smile. "Don't worry," he chuckles, "we're almost there."

Almost where?

 _Flashback to few hours ago_

"Tell me again how this is going to help?" I ask Quinn as we trudge through the knee high plants that surround us. Yesterday, after we discovered that when I touch fire it doesn't burn and I can hold it, Quinn made a plan to help me control the flames that appear when I get angry. Her plan involved hiking through the forest to find the place where it first happened.

It was a very hot day and the sound of birds chirping and the smell of honeysuckles made me feel gleeful. It almost feels as though all my senses are heighted. Every time I touch a plant or branch, it electrifies my body, makes me completely aware of where I am. I look up to the sky and see the leaves hanging from the branches. I can see it all so clearly and I'm not even wearing my glasses or contacts.

Everything feels perfect.

"I was thinking that if you learn to control the fire when you're not angry, it won't be as hard when you are angry." Quinn explains. I guess that makes sense.

I notice the large tree that was at the edge of the clearing and wonder over to it as Quinn follows. It is the same as last time I was here, brown leaves and twigs scattered along the soft ground. There are no trees that cover the top which lets the light spill through.

"Here." I turn Quinn as she throws a lighter my way and I catch it with ease. The lighter is the size of a small match box. It is coal black and has a gold design on it. It looks expensive to say the least.

"Where did you get this?" I ask, knowing neither Quinn nor her parents smoke. That was another difference in our families, half my family were smokers. I tried a cigarette once, but as soon as it touched my lips, I knew I would hate it.

"I found it in a box of my Granddads things. He probably won't miss it considering he's, ya know, dead and stuff." Quinn's granddad died when she was very young and a bunch of his old junk was stored in her attic. One curious night when her parents were out, we snuck up to the attic and found some cool things like pen knives, old photos and boxes other items.

I flipped the top of the lighter up and lit it. The small flame flickered as I placed my hand over it, barley touching it. The heat tickles my palm. When I finally touch it warmth spreads across my body, relaxing my muscles. A larger flame ignites from my hand and I close the lighter again, putting it in my back pocket.

"Okay, so what now?" I question Quinn while igniting my other hand with the flame.

"Well in movies, people can always throw fire so try that." How do you throw fire? They should have taught us that in school instead of how many pineapples James can fit in his car.

I move one hand back as if to throw a ball. I aim at a tree in the distance and carefully take a step back then swing my arm forward, hoping that something will happen.

Unfortunately nothing happens and I end up looking like an idiot. I turn to Quinn. She tries her best to hide her laugh and I just glare at her. "Care to tell me how to throw fire? Or are you just gonna stand there and laugh at me?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She giggles, "I'm not the one with freaky fire hands!" The flames in my hands grow for a second like someone had put a small amount of petrol on them.

"I could burn you alive, you know?" I smirk inching closer to her. Quinn's laughter dies down, but a smile is still on her face.

"I know, but you love me too much." I laugh in response knowing that she is right. Quinn is my best friend and if anyone tried to hurt her, I would probably kill them. In the distance I hear a twig snap and spin my body around, searching for the source of the sound.

"Did you hear that?" I whisper.

"Yes, I'm right beside you," Quinn replies not so quietly as another twig snaps. "Relax, it's just an animal. We are in the forest after all."

I take a breath, calming my nerves. She's right, I have nothing to be worried about, yet it still doesn't feel right.

All of a sudden, a bag is put over my head and I am consumed by darkness. I hear Quinn scream as the attacker ties my hands together. "Quinn!" I shout, but I don't hear a reply. I kick my legs out, hitting someone in the shin which earns me a small yelp. Pulling myself free, I run forward in the direction I last saw Quinn.

"Get her!" A man yells as to strong arms grab me from behind. Something is pushed into my back and tiredness begins to take over me, enabling me to fight back.

My body slowly falls to the ground as the man holding me gently lowers me. "It's alright." Is the last thing I hear before I completely shut down.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

The van hits a small bump the road and my head bangs against the cold metal. I begin to reach up and rub it, but that idea is quickly shot down as the ropes remind me that I can't move my hands.

A soft whimper escapes Quinn's mouth, telling me that she is waking up. "Quinn," I say as her eyes flutter open, "Are you okay?" She groans and sits up straighter, looking around the dimly lit van. I can barely see her face.

"Where are we?" She whispers as if she was woken up early on a Saturday morning. She sees the ropes on her wrist and tugs them to test their strength. Unlike me, her hands are tied together and put at her front, but mine are at my back.

"I have no idea..." The thought of these men kidnapping us and then kill us sends a shudder through my spine. Moving slightly in my seat, I feel something in my back pocket. I reach in and my fingers rap around the cool metal. _The lighter,_ I thought. Why didn't I think of that before?

I take it out and nod to the piece of metal, hoping Quinn will see it and know my plan. She nods back. I try to open the top but it is kind of difficult considering the position I'm in. When it finally opens, I cough loudly, attempting to mask the sound of lighting it. The men don't notice and I quickly burn the rope from my wrists, freeing me.

Quinn smiles and holds her hands out as I undo the knots for her.

"We're here." Says the guy with the mohawk. I finish untying Quinn as he opens the door and makes it round to the back. I light my hands of fire ready to fight him when he opens the door, but as soon as it swings open, no one is standing there. Quinn and I look at each other.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The guy said, but he was still unseen. "So just put the fire out and we can talk." I look down at my hands then to Quinn. She nods slightly as if telling me to do what he says. I curl my fingers into a fist, putting the flames out. "That's better." He says. Suddenly he appears, standing in front of the doors like he's been there the whole time.

"How did you-" Quinn starts, but he puts his hand up to silence her. She gives him the look that means she's already pissed off with him. Her eyes narrow and jaw clenched. A small smile takes hold of my face. Quinn _hates_ being interrupted.

"My name is Noah Puckerman," The man- Noah- says while stepping back and letting us jump out of the van, "but you can call me Puck." I look around at where we are. There is a long drive way that goes on for ages and at either side there are huge trees. Its looks like a forest at each side. The van drives on and reveals large black gates, the fancy type you see at billionaire houses.

Puck puts his arms behind his back, letting Quinn and I admire where we are. He starts walking towards the gates, telling us to follow. This would have been the perfect chance to make a run for it, but something draws me to this place. He presses his finger against a scanner and the gates open lazily.

"Welcome to McKinley."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! It means so much to me that some of you have reviewed or followed this story I hope you like this chapter. Santana will come in to it in the next chapter, enjoy!:)**

McKinley is a strange place to say the least. I knew this as soon as Quinn and I walked in. It is surrounded in deep green forest that just looks like murders live in it. As we enter the gates there is a small pathway that leads us into the main part. Stuck in the centre is a huge castle like building with people trudging in and out of two big wooden doors. I look to see houses all around the main building, almost in a circular formation. The houses were more like mansions, with pillars at the front doors and balconies at almost every upstairs window. There must be sixteen mansions spread around the castle.

I look over to Quinn to see her mouth slightly open as she takes in the sight. As people pass us, they give us weird looks. One guy with blond hair says hello to Noah as he passes by.

"Come with me." Noah walks towards the middle building and we follow him, still kind of amazed by this place.

"Where are we?" Quinn asks as we climb up the steps that bring us to the wooden doors. A few people rush through them as if they are late for a meeting. Noah doesn't reply. "Noah?" Quinn tries again.

He stops when we reach the doors and turns to us. "Look, everything will be explained as soon as we see Figgins." He opens the doors and we step inside. The air is instantly cooling than it was outside and I am thankful for that. My eyes dart around, taking everything from the stone walls to the marble ground. We follow Noah up a grand staircase that has red carpet and turn off to the left that brings us to a hall that has rooms at either side. Pictures hang beside each door of random people.

The door at the end of the hall opens up and an Indian man steps out with a smile on his face. "Noah!" He says will ushering us into his office. A large chair sits behind a desk that is covered with paper and cups. "You can go back to your house now, thank you for your help." Noah lets out a snort and slams the door on his way out. What is his problem? "Girls, take a seat." He gestures to the seats in front of the desk.

Once seated, he takes a file from his desk and opens it. "Young Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray," I shift awkwardly in my chair, slightly weirded out. "This is a school for the gifted. As you have probably realized by now, you have a special talent, Brittany." My head snaps up as my name is mentioned.

"I...uh...Kinda."

"Wait, then what am I doing here? I don't have a gift." Quinn asks.

"We were hoping that Miss Pierce would have kept her gift a secret for a while longer until we found her, but by the time we did, you had already been told. So in order to keep you safe, we had to bring you here." Figgins brings a mug to his mouth and takes a sip of whatever is in it.

Quinn glances at me from the corner of her eye and I can tell that she is nervous. "Safe from what?" I ask, hoping that it's not anything serious.

"Brittany, there are people, bad people, who know about us. They want to take our powers and use them for evil. They will stop at nothing to get to us, including hurting those we love. It is a war that has been going on for years, unknown to the public."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just leave our families and stay in a school for superheroes?" Quinn raises her voice, getting angrier by the second.

"Miss Fabray, I can assure you that this is necessary if you want to remain out of harm's way. However, we cannot keep you here if you do not want to stay. If you go home, you could put your family at risk!" Figgins argues with Quinn.

I look down at my watch. It's already 7pm. We must have been in that van for longer than I thought. Where even are we?

"Look girls, stay the night and get some rest. I will answer any questions you have in the morning. I will have Emma show you which house you will be staying in." With that he stands up and motions for us to leave his office.

Quinn and I follow a red head called Emma out of the building. Emma informed us that most people call this place _The Halls_ for obvious reasons. The sun has begun to go down, but it is still light outside.

"So you guys will be staying in house six," She speaks fast, almost too fast and her eyes are large and bug like, "It has a beautiful view of the lake that is further down the road, but it is forbidden to go there through the woods because, you know, killers and stuff." Emma speaks impossibly faster that before and adds a chuckle to make it seem as though 'killers' were normal around here.

Quinn lets out a forced laugh along with Emma, but I just keep my mouth shut. "Mr Schuester is the head of your house so if you have any worries you can talk to him." We are taken up to a house that has been taken from one of those fancy magazines that my mom used to buy. It is a beige colour with two pillars at each side of the front door. "There can be up to fifteen students living in a house at once along with their head of house." To be honest, it looks as if at least twenty people could live in here, if not more.

When we walk in I can hear laughter coming from one of the rooms to the right. Emma leads us in that direction and soon enough we enter a room with five or six people in it. I see Noah sitting on a sofa next to a man.

"Are these the new students, Emma?" Asks the man with hair that looks like it's been permed. In the room with him is a boy sitting in a wheelchair with glasses, a girl with a creepy big smile, another boy who looks like a giant and the guy I saw earlier with blond hair who said hi to Noah when we arrived.

"Yes, this is Brittany and Quinn." She says pointing to us. "However, Quinn doesn't have a gift, but I guess we can train her in other things." Other things? What other things?

The blond guy walks up to use and extends his hand with we both shake politely. "I'm Sam." He says, flashing a white smile.

Next to walk over to us is the girl. She is quite short with brown hair and is wearing a reindeer sweeter with a skirt and knee high socks. "I'm Rachel Berry. It's so nice to meet you! This is Finn," The overly tall guy waves awkwardly at us and we smile back, "That's Artie and that's Puck!" She points to each of the boys and Noah – or Puck – walks towards us. He looks at Quinn before saying, "I didn't know you weren't gifted." Putting his hands in his pockets, he looks down at the ground. "I'm not like them either." Some emotion flashes across his face.

"Why don't we show you your rooms?" Mr Schuester says and takes us out of the room and up to a set of stairs. They look like the ones in the Halls but smaller. "We thought you'd appreciate having your bedrooms next to each other."

Before walking in to the room he says is mine he stops and says, "Look, I know this can be difficult. It's probably going to take time to get use to, but you guys are here for a reason. Even you Quinn, you might think that you don't belong here, but you are here for a reason. We'll talk more in the morning." He goes back down to the others and I go into my new room.

It is defiantly bigger than my old one. There is a double bed pushed against the wall and it's facing a walk in wardrobe. There is a desk next to a white sofa. It even has its own bathroom. There is a window to the left of my bed which looks out over the forest and in the distance you can see the light dancing on the lake. It looks amazing.

A soft knock on the door pulls my eyes from the window and I see Quinn walk in. She sits on the bed opposite me.

"This has been one weird day." She says, her eyes not meeting mine.

"Are you okay?" I ask. It's strange. I was told all my life that these things were just made up, that none of it was real, but here I am. It feels like I'm in the school in X-men. Maybe that movie was based on a real life story. At this point it wouldn't surprise me.

A sigh comes from Quinn. "I don't know, it all feels so surreal." Her fingers play with the comforter on my bed and she finally looks at me. "Does this mean we won't get to see our families again?" Her voice is quite and it would be hard to hear if I was any further away from her.

"Quinn, they said we can go home at any time, remember?" I say thinking back to the conversation we had with Figgins. I don't think I want to go home anyway.

"Yea, but I don't want to put my parents in danger," Quinn sounds like she is going to cry so I put my hand on her knee, trying to comfort her, "What are we going to do about school?" I almost laugh. I don't really care about school, it's not like I got good grades.

"I don't know yet, we still have a few weeks of summer left before school starts. We should figure this out tomorrow, I'm still kind of foggy from being knocked out."

We say goodnight to each other and I am about to get ready for bed when I realize I don't have any clothes. Checking the draws, I find that they are filled with clothes that are not mine. A small card on my dresser catches my eye. It says, ' _Though you would like some new clothes!'_ with the initials W.S. who assume is Mr Schuester.

I actually sleep that night, better than I've ever slept before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again! Like I promised, Santana has finally come into the story and she will now be a main character so thank you for the wait. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and - my laptop just died in the middle of this - it's a bit longer than the others. I'd love it if you guys could review and stuff. Enjoy:)**

The next day I wake up early at 8:30, hearing a door being slammed below me. I grab my phone that was in the pocket of the jeans I was wearing yesterday. It still has small dents in the case from when I burnt it, but I replaced the screen so that it looks as good as new. Along with it, I find the lighter Quinn gave me. My fingers run across the smooth, shiny surface and then the bumpy gold part.

When I check my phone and see that I have 5 missed calls from dad, 2 from Jamie and 3 from Daniel. There are also a few messages; however none are from my mother. Of course not. I get up from bed, deciding not to let it bother me and look in the wardrobe for some clean clothes. I find a pair of skinny jeans and a normal t-shirt and put them on. I slip the lighter into my back pocket just for a sense of comfort.

Today I want to learn more about McKinley and the people I will be living with. I slip out of my room, contemplating waking my best friend up so I don't have to go down there myself, but chose against it. As I pass a few doors leading in to what I presume are other bedrooms, I wonder who else lives here, what abilities they have, what they learn in the Halls and if any of them have the same gift as me. My feet take me to the bottom of the stairs and I have no idea where to go next.

"Brittany!" I turn and see Rachel shuffling out of the living room towards me. "I guess you're looking for the kitchen?" she chuckles.

I smile sheepishly and nod. Rachel leads me into a room to the right, opposite the side where the living room is. The kitchen is big and modern with a marble island in the middle and a few tall chairs pushed into it. Further in there is large dining table with a dozen leather chairs under it. A boy is perched on an island chair and is reading a Vogue magazine with a cup of coffee in his hand. I don't recognize him from last night.

"Kurt," Says Rachel, grabbing his attention. He spins in the chair and looks at me, "This is Brittany, she and her friend Quinn are staying in our house." He smiles and stands up, walking over to me and extending his hand.

"Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you." Kurt's voice is high pitch and his hands are incredibly soft. On him he wears tight black pants, a white shirt with a bowtie and a silver vest. I don't know why but he reminds me of Pinocchio.

"Hi," I say awkwardly, unsure of what to do next, "Is that a hippo brooch?" I ask pointing to the small animal on Kurt's vest.

He laughs softly and replies, "Why yes it is! Here let me make you breakfast," He turns on his heal and goes to the fridge, "God knows if I let Rachel do it she'll make something vegan. You like pancakes, right?"

I laugh at his comment. "Yea, who doesn't?"

"You want coffee?" Rachel says as she reaches to grab a mug. I nod. "So Brittany, what can you do?" I walk over to where she is. In her hand she hold a kettle and is about to put it on the stove to heat it up, but I stop her.

"Let me show you." I slip my hand into my back pocket and retrieve the lighter as both Rachel and Kurt watch with anticipation. The top of the lighter pops open and I light it, moving it closer to my hand.

"What are you doing? You'll burn yourself!" Kurt cries, rushing to my side and ready to slap the lighter from me.

"It's alright, watch." As soon as the fire touches my hand a flame forms on my palm and I remove the lighter. They watch in awe as I move my hand under the kettle. Seconds later the sound of the water boiling is heard. I take my hand away and make a fist, watching as the flame disappears.

"Okay, that was cool." Rachel says, poring the now hot water into the mugs. "I don't think I've saw that one yet." My smile drops slightly and she sees this, "What's wrong?"

"It's just, I was hoping someone here could teach me how to control it, but I guess not." I wrap my hands around the cup that Rachel handed me and I can feel the heat though it doesn't burn my skin.

"Oh don't worry, Miss Pillsbury will help you with that, she has, like, super human knowledge." Miss Pillsbury? Who's that? "The red head who brought you here..." Rachel explains. It must be Emma.

Rachel, Kurt and I talk a while longer and they tell me their abilities. Kurt has Atmokinesis which is the power to control the weather. He says it's good for when you want to get your tan on. Rachel can create a force field around herself and others. She shows me and when she tells me to come closer, I am met with an invisible barrier blocking my way.

After we eat breakfast Kurt tells me that Puck will take me out to the training field to see how strong I am. He says that I am to wear the training clothes that will be in my room. There is a white tank top, black running legging and a pair of trainers. As I tie my long hair back I hear a light knock on my door.

"Britt?" Quinn's voice floats through the air and she walks in. "I guess you're going out training?" I give her a small nod in reply.

"You should come too," I say, knowing she feels left out, "It could be fun." Quinn takes a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Actually Sam said he would show me around." A small smile creeps onto her face. "You know, these people aren't all that bad." I join her on the bed. When we arrived yesterday, I thought people would treat us like they did in high school, laugh at us and call us names, but so far everyone has been welcoming.

Another knock pulls me from my thoughts and Puck walks through the door. "Come on Brittany," he says, "I'm running training today." I look to Quinn, silently asking her if she was sure she didn't want to go. She gives me a soft smile indicating that she would be fine. "Bye Quinn." Puck says while heading for the door. After giving her one last smile, I follow Puck out to training.

This is going to be embarrassing to say the least. I thought that by 'training ground' Puck meant a secluded place, surrounded in trees or up a mountain that I would have to hike up just to get there, but instead, Puck brings me to a football pitch that can be seen out the windows by the people in classrooms at either side. Now all of them got to see me fail at whatever I have to do. Perfect.

When we get there six people are already waiting, one of them being the guy in the wheelchair from yesterday. Each of them has similar clothes on as to what I am wearing and they all look at me when Puck and I go over to them.

"Alright listen up! Today we have a new trainee so now each of you will have a partner." An Asian girl with a purple stripe in her hair high-five's the wheelchair guy as he pushes his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Just then a girl burst through the closest door and sprints out towards us with her duffel bag hanging on her shoulder. "Sorry, I'm late I know, I overslept." The girl chucks her bag over to the wall and turns to Puck who has a pointed look on his face.

"Seriously Lopez? This is the third time this week! "

"Chill Puckerman, I'm here aren't I?" She shoots back. Her brown eyes meet mine for a split second before returning to Puck.

"Whatever Santana, you're with the newbie," he smirks as she lets out an obvious sigh of annoyance and rolls her eyes, "Go easy on her, it's her first time." I don't know if I should be pissed off because he basically called me weak, or to be happy because it's not going to be as difficult now.

Santana (or at least that's what Puck said her name is) walks up to face me. I take in what she is wearing. A sports bra which shows off her toned abs, leggings that cut off just below her knees and a pair of Nike running shoes. Her long dark brown hair was tied up in a pony tail just like mine.

"So you must be the new girl," She says slowly looking me up and down, "I'm Santana. What house are you in?" I think back, trying to remember what house Miss Pillsbury said Quinn and I were in. Six? Seven?

"Yeah I'm Brittany. I'm in house six-" I was about to ask her what house she was in, but Puck cut me off saying we have to start ability fighting. My face scrunches up in confusion, not having any idea what that means. Santana lets out a light giggle.

"Here, I'll show you what to do." She gives me a sly smile before disappearing completely. My eyes widen. Did that just happen? I feel a light tap on my shoulder and spin on my heals only to find Santana behind me. "Teleportation," she says disappearing again, "What do you do?" Her voice comes from right behind me, only this time she is closer. Her hot breath tickles my neck and I have to focus in order to answer her question.

"I can… ugh" My mouth is suddenly dry, "hold fire." Really? _Hold fire?_ Why couldn't I have said something cooler like _Manipulate flames_ or something? I mentally slap myself.

"Show me." Is all Santana says. She steps away from me and I feel like I should be relieved, but in a way I want her to stand close to me again. I grab my lighter from my pocket and create a flame on my palm then spread it to the other. "What all can you do with it?" She asks, staring into the electric blue centre.

"Nothing yet, I only learnt that I could do this like a week and a half ago." I feel embarrassed that I'm not as skilled as the others. Puck sees my hands and makes his way over to us. He whispers something into Santana's ear and she nods, looking at me. She takes a step back, lifts her hand and focuses on the flame coming from my hand. My skin begins to tickle as some of the fire rises into mid air.

Santana smirks and says, "I also have telekinesis," The flame flickers in the air as she pulls her hand back, ready to throw the ball of fire, "Heads up!" She shouts in the direction of a boy with black hair. His eyes widen as he sees what is coming his way and his legs move at a speed not humanly possible, missing the fire by a thread. A giggle comes from Santana's mouth and Puck fist bumps the air.

"Nice! S why don't you try to teach Brittany how to throw it?"

After an hour of Santana trying to teach me how to make a ball of fire and throw it, I give up. Everyone else on the field is fighting. Not arguing fighting, but the kind of fighting that includes punching, kicking and, occasionally, super speed. Not the most normal day, but defiantly not the weirdest.

"I can't do it!" I yell in frustration as I drop my hands. We are sitting on the grass facing each other. Santana is trying to get me to make a flame ball, but each time I try, I keep getting distracted in her eyes. There's something about them. Now that I'm closer, I can see the small gold flakes scattered in the deep brown. When the light catches on them, they go an orange colour.

"You can, Brittany. Here," She grabs hold of my wrist and pulls it between us. Her hands are soft and she places a finger on the inside of my wrist where a blue vein is visible. "Try to focus your energy here." I don't think I can focus on anything with her soft hands on me.

I take a deep breath through my nose, close my eyes and attempt to direct my energy to that one point. A few seconds pass and I let out a sigh. "It's not working." I complain, however when I peel my eyes open, a ball of flames is floating in the air. I blink trying to make sure that what I am seeing is real. Santana grins at me, her perfectly straight white teeth showing. "I did it!" I yell with joy. Santana stands up and raps her arms around me when I put the flames out. Her hot breath hits my neck again and my eyes flutter closed as I enjoy the feeling of her body so close to mine.

The brunette steps back and we make our way out of the field with the others when training finally comes to an end. "What house did you say you were in again?" She says while we walk through the Halls and out to the campus. The sun is still high in the sky and beating down on us. Perfect weather for an August day.

"Six," I reply, sure of myself this time, "You?"

"Five." That means her house is beside mine. For some reason the thought of that make me giddy. "It's a shame; we could have used more Cheerios." She looks at me from the corner of her eye and smiles. Kurt and Rachel explained to me during breakfast that the 'Cheerios' were the head bitches of McKinley and would do anything to stay at the top. Each year a game would take place between carefully selected houses to win the McKinley Cup and the Cheerios would choose a house to cheer for. Apparently they've never cheered for a losing house. _Never._

"Nah, I don't think that I'd be good at that type of thing." I say awkwardly. And besides, I like my house so far. I haven't met everyone in it yet, but the people I do know are pretty cool.

"I think you'd be perfect," Santana says and stops in front of her house, "You totally have the body." I blush at her words. Is she flirting with me?

Before I have time to reply a voice booms over to us. "Hey, Brittany!" I know its Rachel without looking over my shoulder. I turn and give her a wave.

"God, you're friends with Berry?" Santana scoffs.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" I ask. Did she do something to Santana to make her not like Rachel? The way she spat out 'Berry' makes me feels kind of let down. I knew the Cheerios were meant to be bitches, but Santana was really nice to me. Obviously it was all an act.

The brown eyed girl notices the annoyance in my tone. "Oh nothing," She stutters, "It's just… I've heard rumors about her from the other girls."

"Then they probably aren't true." I say angrily. God, I'm so stupid. Why did I actually think Santana would be any different from the bitches at my old school? I walk away from her and towards Rachel.

"Brittany, wait." She calls over, but I just walk on.

"Hi Rachel." I say as I walk up the steps and in to the house. I pass the living room were Quinn and Sam are laughing. When I reach my new room I close the door and flop on the bed. I will not trust any of those Cheerios unless I want to end up like I did back in my old school. Especially not Santana.

 **Worry not! This is not the end of Brittana (obviously). I hope you liked this chapter and the next will be up in a few days!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Got some Brittana in this chapter, not much, but the next chapter will have a lot more! Thanks for reading and I hope you review, fav or follow. :)**

"She's overreacting." Quinn singsongs.

"No she's not! Those girls are bitches!" Kurt bites back.

"Ladies, can I just say everyone deserves a second chance." Adds in Rachel.

"Guys, can we stop talking like I'm not here for like half a second." I tuck my legs further into my chest as I listen to people in front of me argue. After I told them what had happened between Santana and I earlier today they all had an opinion on it. The four of us are sitting in the living room with the T.V on acting as background noise as we eat lunch. I bring the peanut butter sandwich closer to my mouth and watch Quinn and Kurt fight about who is right and who is wrong while Rachel munches on her salad.

Quinn has the opinion that Santana has done nothing wrong and that I had no reason to walk away from her. I understand where she is coming from; looking back on it I did kind of overreact. But then again I do agree with Kurt when he says all those girls are bitches. He told me that almost every week he takes a slushy to the face because everyone thinks our house is the ' _Loser house.'_ And then Rachel does have a point when she says that I don't know Santana personally and that she could totally be a nice girl. At least I don't have to see her tomorrow because training only happens every other day. That gives me some time to decide if I should get to know her or not.

Talking to Santana had been easy. It's almost as if we have known each other our whole lives. I want to see her again, ask her about her abilities and how she got them, but a part of me doesn't trust her or anyone really. I want to see her dark eyes catch the light and change colour. I want to see the way her nose scrunches up when she smiles – really smiles – and hear a giggle bounce out of her mouth.

"Brittany?" A voice breaks me from my thoughts. Quinn is standing in front of me, looking at me with confusion.

"Sorry, what?" I ask.

"I asked if you would help me move some stuff in my room." I nod and stand up as Quinn leads the way to her room. It is slightly bigger than mine and has a window pointing toward the campus unlike mine which is pointing away from it. Her bed is to the right of the door and a wardrobe is opposite it. "Okay, so I was thinking that we could move the drawers against this wall-" Quinn points to the wall with the window, "–and move a long mirror here." She motions her hand to where the drawers had just been.

"You're pretty serious about this place, aren't you?" We grab the each end of the wooden set of drawers and begin pushing it out and against the wall.

"I have no choice," My heart breaks a little when Quinn says this. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in this situation, "I mean, I like it here. Sam told me about these amazing classes they do. I'd totally have this place as a first choice collage if it wasn't filled with super humans." She chuckles a bit.

When we finally get everything moved I sit on the small leather chair in the corner. "How was your day with Sam?" I ask, realising that we haven't talked about our days.

"I was good," She replies, "Really good. We walked around for a while and he should me around the school. Then we got coffee in this really cool cafe a few houses down." A smile takes hold of Quinn's face and I can see that she's happy. "I like it here Britt, really. I want to stay here and study, but I need to tell my parents that I'm alright and you do too. You know, we can't just disappear and have no one look for us." I silently agree with her, although the thought of going home makes me sick. Quinn sighs and says, "If I tell my parents that I'm fine then I'll stay here with you."

My eyes shoot open at this new information. "Really?" My face lights up and I rap my arms around Quinn. She laughs at my response and nods her head. "Wait, how are we supposed to get home and tell our parents without telling them where we went?" The question hangs in the air as we both start planning.

"No."

"You said we could leave anytime we want."

"This is different."

"How?"

Mr Schue sighs. Quinn and I decided that we just ask Mr Schue for help to get to her parents. Unfortunately, he says that we aren't allowed to leave and then come back because it means that not only us, but also the school will be in danger as people will be able to track where we go.

"These people, they're hunters. Once they get a taste of our power, they won't stop until they have every last drop. When you leave those gates you become a target to them, that's why McKinley encourages you to stay. So to have both of you leave and come back, the whole school will be put at risk. Do you understand?" I do. I understand completely, but Quinn needs to see her parents.

"Do you just expect me to drop my old life to stay here?" Quinn shouts, getting angrier by the second.

"No, that's why you have the choice to leave or stay, not leave and they come back!" Mr Schue stands on his feet and comes closer to us. "Listen, it's difficult, I know, but this is just a choice you have to make on your own." With that he gets up and leaves the kitchen.

I turn in my seat and face Quinn. She lets out a sigh of frustration and swears under her breath. "You could always just phone them." I suggest.

"No, I need to see them." A tear escapes the corner of her eye. "It's my parents Britt." Quinn and her parents are really close. She told me that growing up as an only child had been hard and her parents were always there for her, no matter what. I wish it was like that in my family.

"I'll find a way Q," I whisper, "I promise."

A promise is a sacred vow taken to ensure that one will do something or that a particular thing will happen. And I take promises _very_ seriously. That is why I am here right now, going behind Mr Schue's back to fulfil the vow that I took to help Quinn. Standing in front of me is Finn; the giant who I recently discovered had super human strength, Sam, who can shape shift in to anyone you can think of and Mike, the guy with super speed.

"You want us to what?" Asks Sam. He has an unusually big mouth for his face, small blue eyes and blond hair which is Justin Bieber styled. We almost look like we're related.

"I need help to sneak home," Each of the boys look at me like I'm crazy, "It's just for a few hours and then we'll come back."

"We? Who else are you taking?" It's Mike who questions me this time. I can remember him from when Santana used her telekinesis to throw my fire his direction.

"Quinn." I reply simply. Sam's ears perk up at the mention of her name. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Sam has a crush on Quinn, but Quinn is the type of girl who doesn't waste her time with boys. When she sets a goal no one will get in her way of achieving it.

"I'm in." Says Finn who is wearing a cute half smile. I'm surprised by how easy it took him to agree. "Come on guys, don't you remember how it felt at the start? Just being thrown in here? I love it and everything, but I would give anything to see my mom. We should help them." I smile at Finn, thankful for his help. Once the other boys finally agree I let out a shriek of joy and thank them.

"We need Arties help." I think of the boy in the wheelchair and wonder how he can help us. Finn speaks up again to add, "He can create portals to send you anywhere in the world. It helps him with the whole not being able to walk thing." Portal creation. Awesome.

Artie is a good guy. He's really funny and super smart. Not as smart as Miss Pillsbury, but still smart in that nerdy ' _I build robots in my garage'_ way. He agrees to help us because, and I quote 'This place is boring, yo. I need a little fun.' He made me laugh with his cute gangster impersonation.

All four boys and I are currently sitting in the kitchen discussing how to do this without getting caught by Mr Schue or hunters.

"I can create a portal to around where you live, but I don't know how close I can actually get without looking at it." I sigh. We could end up miles from our houses and then hunters could catch us. "We need a way for you to transport from the portal to your doorstep without being seen."

We could use a car, but then where are we going to get one? We could walk and risk being seen although I'd prefer not to be captured and possibly tortured by hunters.

"Santana," Sam says. I look up at him confused, "She can teleport to where you want to go." No. I still haven't decided if I want to be friends with her or not yet.

"What about me?" I spin on my heels almost as fast as Mike and see Santana herself leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes meet mine for a moment before I break the contact, too awkward to continue it.

"I- We where – I mean..."

"She means we need your help." Mike finishes my sentence and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Why can't I just be cool around people, say the right things, not stumble on my words like an idiot? "Why are you here anyway?" Mike questions.

Santana pushes herself off the doorframe and walks towards us. I can't help but notice her ripped black skinny jeans and a tank top that looks perfect on her. Her dark locks fall over her shoulder. She is one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen.

"I wanted to talk to Brittany." The way my name rolls of her tongue sends a shiver down my spine. Her eyes meet mine again and she nods her head in the direction out of the room and I follower her out and into the front yard. We sit on the seats that are by the table used to eat breakfast on during warm mornings. "So what did you want my help with?"

I shift in my chair, not knowing how to ask. "Quinn and I, we want to – ugh – go home for a while and then come back. Just to talk to her parents." I rub my hands on my jeans, trying to wipe of the dirt that isn't there. "We were wondering if you would help us teleport from a portal to Quinn's house."

Santana takes a second to think about it. "You know you're breaking the rules if you do this?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"And you could get in serious trouble for it?"

"Mm-hum"

She giggles and smiles at me. "Okay fine I'll help, but only if you forgive me for being a total bitch about Rachel." Her eyes drop to the metal table and her tone turns serious, "The girls in my house have changed me. They make me think that because I'm on top I can be a bitch to people not as popular. I hate the way it feels and every time I do or say something hurtful I regret it." A small tear escapes her eye and I lean over and wipe it away with the pad of my thumb. Santana's skin is soft. Her brown eyes met mine and she gives me a grateful smile.

I stand up and rap my arms around her, whispering in her ear that it's okay. She is the first to pull back, but our faces are still close. _Close enough to kiss_ I think. Santana's eyes search mine again then drop to my lips. I can feel her hot breath mixing with mine and our noses touch. _What am I doing?_ I move my body back quickly and fake a cough.

"S-So you'll help us?" I stutter. Santana looks hurt and I feel bad. I wanted to kiss her, so why didn't I? Was it because she's a girl? I don't think so. I'm so stupid.

"Yeah, we'll talk more tomorrow." With that she runs down the steps and over to her house. I watch her the whole way until I can no longer see her. I mentally slap myself. _Why didn't I just kiss her?_ I ask myself again. I let out a long sigh and shuffle back into the house. At least I'll see her tomorrow.

 **There it is. More in a few days. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter was sooo fun to write! It's the longest one yet and I think you are going to like it;) Tell me what you think of the story so far and what you want to happen (or not to happen). Enjoyyy!**

The morning light shines through the crack in my curtains and directly on to my face. For a moment I think I'm back in my old bed and then I hear a laugh coming from below me where the living room is. I don't know if what I'm feeling is relief from being away from home or longing to go back to it. I turn on my side, maybe it's a bit of both. I wonder what's going through my family's heads. If they're worried about me, if they lay awake at night imagining where I am right now. If they think I'm dead. I'm sure the police are probably looking for Quinn and I. I like it here, love it actually. It makes me feel normal and I fit in, well not 'fit in' because everyone in our house is considered a loser, but it's still better that before.

Sitting up on my bed, I reach for my phone and scroll through my Twitter. Miss Pillsbury explained to me that I can still go on social media as long as I don't post anything so I won't be tracked by the police.

Another laugh comes from down stairs and I recognise it as Mercedes, the girl I met yesterday. Her gift is intangibility – being able to walk through walls – which is really cool because she can easily break into someone's house if she pleases. I also met Tina yesterday and I found out that her and Mike are together. She can heal people. She told me a story about how she healed her brother when he got cancer. At first she didn't realise she had done it until her broken arm magical fixed itself when she fell from a tree. I've met everyone in the house now and they are all really down to earth.

Swinging my legs over the side, I get up and dress myself in shorts and a loose top. I don't have training today which makes me sad as I can't learn more about my ability. I grab my lighter from the bedside cabinet and stuff it in my pocket. It's become a habit to always have it with me.

After brushing my hair and washing my face, I bounce down the steps and make my way into the kitchen. Artie, Puck and Mercedes are all munching at food and sipping coffee when I enter.

"Hey Britt," Says Artie with his mouth half full of cereal, "What's making you so smiley?" I didn't even realise the smile on my face until he pointed it out. Now that I think about it, I am happy. Really happy. Sure, I'm still kind of annoyed at myself about the Santana thing, but other than that, I feel great.

"I'm just really happy." I reply, fishing out a bowl and poring some lucky charms in it. Quinn and Kurt walk in giggling. I take my bowl and sit on one of the chairs pushed into the island and begin eating. Quinn looks at me and raises her eyebrows asking if the plan was still on for later. I nod my head slightly and she smiles.

Artie rolls up to me and lowers his voice saying, "Can I talk to you for a minute." I say a quite 'yes' and follow him out to the hall. "So what time are we doing this at?" He asks while pushing the bridge of his glasses up his nose. I look down at my watch. It's 10am right now.

"How about one?" I respond.

Nodding his head, he looks over his shoulder in search for Mr Schue (He has echolocation and could easily hear us from a mile away if he wanted.) "Perfect, Mr Schue has a class at that time." He smiles at me then reaches behind him into a pocket in his wheelchair and pulls something out. "I... ugh got you this," In his hand was a pair of cycling gloves with holes for your fingers and went down to below your wrist. "They have a place here," he says point to the wrist part, "to put your lighter in. This way you don't have to keep putting it in your pocket." He hands the gloves over and I slip them on, putting my lighter into the right hand. I flip the top open and the force causes a flame to ignite and bounce onto the palm of my hand. The material must be fireproof because the fire doesn't burn it.

"Artie, this is so cool! Thank you!" I give him a tight hug. He grins at me when I step back and then wheels back into the kitchen.

I wipe my sweaty palm on my shorts and nervously knock the front door. I want to laugh at myself for being so nervous, but I can't, not when I'm standing at the door of the Cheerios house. Maybe I should just leave… but then how will I see Santana? I don't have her number so I can't call her. No one in my house has her number, well Puck does, but he was out training with the Dalton house. The door suddenly opens and reveals a girl with a high pony and pointed eyes.

"What?" She almost growls. I swallow hard, afraid that if I say something wrong that she'll slam the door in my face – or on it – and I won't be able to ask for Santana.

"Is S-Santana here?" I ask in a quiet voice, avoiding eye contact. The girl rolls her eyes and yells over her shoulder for Santana to come over. I can hear the soft patter of feet coming closer until the girl I wanted to see was standing at the door.

"Bye Kitty," She says and steps out of the house, closing the door behind her. Santana offers me a shy smile which I return. I can feel the tension between us. "You wanted to talk to me?"

I blush remembering I was the one asking her to come out. "Yeah, we're going at one, if that's okay with you?" She bobs her head up and down and pokes her tongue out to wet her lips. I can't help but stare at it and feel the need to kiss her. She notices me watching her and smirks a little.

"Yeah I'm ready when you are." She replies, the smirk still there. Santana is wearing jeans and a black top with a red checkered shirt covering it. I feel almost jealous at the way she can look so beautiful in such simple clothes.

"Do you want to come over and wait with me until Quinn's ready?" I ask suddenly nervous again for her answer. I squeeze my thumb inside my palm and feel the glove on that hand. Santana says yes to coming over and it's a short walk to my house. When we get in Quinn is in the living room talking to Finn.

"You almost ready, Q?" She looks up and sees me and then eyes up Santana, raising an eyebrow at me. I shrug my shoulder secretly and she gets the message.

Finn also notices Santana and looks kind of shocked to see her even though he knew that she was helping us. "Yeah we'll go in ten minutes?"

"Okay, we'll be in my room." I say not wanting to leave Santana in an awkward position with the others. I grab her arm and tug it indicating for her to follow me. We jog up the stairs and pass a few doors until I reach mine. I don't know why, but I feel giddy about having Santana in my room.

When I open the door, I walk over to the desk where a letter is sitting and fold it in half, slipping it into my pocket. "What's that?" Santana asks curiously.

"It's a letter," I say, "for my sister. It just says that I'm okay and not to worry about me." I wrote the letter last night after we decided to go home.

"Why don't you just talk to her? Wouldn't that be easier?" I shrug. I thought about talking to her face to face, but I'm afraid it will be too difficult. She is my family after all. Santana sits on my bed and watches me.

"I guess I just don't have the guts." I reply simply. "Have you seen your family since you got here?" I want to know more about Santana and her old life like where she use to live and what school she went to. Silly little unimportant things like that. I see something pass through her eyes.

Santana lets out a shaky breath. "No, my parents were never at home anyway. They're probably happy I'm gone."

"Don't say that," I move beside her on the bed, "how long have you been here?" I remember Mike told me that some students have been here most of their lives. I wonder if Santana is one of them.

Her forehead crinkles slightly and she sucks her bottom lip in, trying to concentrate. "It's been like two or three years now, I think." I giggle at how adorable she looks and I wish I could take a picture. "I basically know the place inside out, so if you every need a secret place to think, just ask me." The brown eyed girl's lips part to reveal a toothy grin and I smile back.

"Hey Britt! We're ready to go." A voice booms from the other side of the door. I yell okay back and Santana and I make our way down to the basement where Artie told us to meet him.

"So this is what's going to happen," Sam starts off while I look at the others. In the room was Finn and Mike, they will be the ones looking out for Mr Schue and the others so no one will know what we're doing. Sam is the one giving the orders and making sure everything goes as planned. Artie will be opening the portal and Quinn, Santana and I will be going through it. "Artie, you will open the portal and you three girls," he points at us, "will go into it. We don't know exactly where you'll land, but Santana will be able to teleport you to your houses. You only have half an hour because Mr Schue's class only lasts 45 minutes, so be quick."

Artie leans over, moves his arm out and makes a circular shape with it. As he goes faster I see a dark hole form on the ground in front of me and it gets bigger. When he stops, the hole is the size of the window in my bedroom. It's dark and I can see nothing when I look in it. "Ready?" He asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be jumping into a black hole that could lead literally anywhere." He laughs at my response.

"Don't worry, when you go through make sure you go back to the same place as you came out and I'll re-open it." Finn hands us two walkie-talkies and gives us a half smile. I attach one to my belt and Quinn takes the other one. "So, who's first?"

I raise my hand and to try and make the mood lighter I say, "I volunteer as tribute." A laugh comes from Santana as Sam raise three fingers in the air and whistles. "Okay, so do I just, like, step in?" I ask, unsure of how this worked. Artie nods and Quinn gives my arm a light squeeze of reassurance as I hover one foot above the darkness. With a deep breath, I close my eyes and jump in. It felt as if I have jumped off a cliff, but not in a falling way, just like when you're stomach gets that weird feeling of falling. When I open my eyes I am no longer in the basement, but down by the lake not far from my house. I can hear the grasshoppers and see small blue dragonflies dart around.

I sense someone behind me and when I look, Santana is standing there, as beautiful as ever. "Whoa," She breaths out. "This place is amazing. Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah, I use to come here all the time. Over there," I say pointing towards the rusted gate with the sign on it "Is where I first discovered my powers." A small gust of wind passes by and Quinn appears out of nowhere – well not nowhere, but from thin air – and stumbles slightly.

"No way." She laughs.

"How far is it to your house Quinn?" Santana asks. We decided to go to Quinn's house first and while she is talking to her parents, we go to my house, leave the letter off and go back for Quinn. Simple. I hope.

"Not far, like half a mile?" She says but it comes out more of a question.

"Do you have a picture on your phone or anything?" She asks and Quinn pulls her phone out from her pocket and finds a picture of her house. Nodding, Santana holds out each hand for us to take and I notice how our fingers lace together whereas her and Quinn's and just together. That makes me smile.

A light squeeze is applied to my hand which I return and Santana says, "Close your eyes." I do. Like going through the portal, when I open them I'm in a completely different place, but this time it didn't feel weird. In front of us is Quinn's familiar house. I hear a small crackle come from my walkie-talkie and then a voice comes out of it.

"Brittany?" It was Sam.

I press the side button in as I speak into it. "Yeah, we're here." Santana lets go of my hand and I immediately miss the contact.

Another crackle comes from the talkie, "Good, call us when ready to go, over." I laugh to myself at Sam's child-likeness. Quinn turns to face us, her hands slightly shaky.

"I'll call you in twenty minutes?" We both nod and she makes her way up the drive before walking into the house. I can see a light turn on in the upstairs window. Santana hold her hand out again and intertwine our fingers like before.

"Your turn." I feel a shiver run through my spine when she says that and a smirk passes her lips.

I point the house in the distance which I use to live in, "There," I say, "That's my old house." Once again, I close my eyes and before I know it, we're standing behind the wall at the bottom of the drive. My shoulders drop. Am I really about to do this? I finally got away from this Hell and now I'm going back.

"You okay?" Santana's soft voice floats to me ears. I reply and small 'yeah' and look into her eyes. They really are beautiful. "Where to now?" I look up at the house and see Jamie's room. She would probably be at work and think it would be best to go there.

Pointing to the window of her room I say, "We can go up there," and with the blink of an eye we're surrounded in purple wallpaper. Jamie's bed is pushed against the wall and her desk has moved since the last time I saw it which was less than a week ago. I take the letter from my pocket and set it under her pillow in hope that only she will find it. A picture catches my eye. It's of us a few years back when we had a huge water fight. We look so happy. "Follow me." I say to Santana, trying to fight the tears that threaten to escape my eyes.

I slowly walk to the door that is ajar and poke my head out; making sure no one else is there. Once I think it's clear, I lead Santana to a different door and beg it not to make too much noise when I push the handle down.

"Did you hear that?" Danny's voice bounces of the walls from downstairs. Quickly, I pull Santana into my room and hold my breath, hoping that he won't come up here. The realization hits me of how close Santana and I are. Our noses are inches away from each other and her eyes are staring into mine. "Probably just the wind." A muffled voice calls back. A minute passes and I let out a breath, backing away from Santana. We were close enough to kiss, but the time didn't feel right.

"Is this your room?" She whispers and takes in the numerous posters and the stack of books stacked on shelves. I open up my wardrobe and remove the fake bottom, collecting a wad of money I had been saving up for the past year and a bit. I also pick up a wooden box the size of a book. I've always loved this box because it has a cool engravement on the lid of it.

I chuckle a little. "Yeah, surprised?" Her brown eyes scan the room as if searching for something

"No it's just I didn't expect you to be-"

"Such a book worm?" I finish Santana's sentence and she rolls her eyes at me. "I just have to grab a few things." I say standing up and walking over to my bed. I grab my pillow and bring it to my nose. I don't know why, but the smell of it comforts me. It smells like a mixture of lots of perfumes and vanilla. I love it. Santana raises her eyebrows at me as if saying ' _Really? A pillow?'_ "It helps me sleep okay?" As a response she just laughs.

"You ready yet?" She asks looking out of my window which is facing Quinn's house. I nod my head and she reaches out to hold my hand. With my money in the box, I put the item under my arm and close my e I nod my head and she reaches out to hold my hand. With my money in the box, I put the item under my arm and close my eyes.

"How much longer do you think she'll be?" Santana groans. We are sitting on a small hill that is hidden from Quinn's house, but we can easily see it.

"Just give it a few more minutes." I reply looking at my watch. It's been a bit over twenty minutes since we got here and if Quinn doesn't appear in the next five then I'm going in there. I hear Santana let out a sigh of frustration and her leg grazes mine for half a second, but I can feel the electricity. She starts tapping her leg with her fingers and glances at me in the corner of her eye every few seconds.

Thirty seconds of dead silence pass before I give up. "Okay, what?" I question, knowing Santana is keeping something from me.

"Its jus… Never mind."

"You can tell me."

She sits up straighter and clears her throat. "Can I ask you something?" She finally says, but her voice is small.

I turn my body and face her, "of course."

Taking a deep breath Santana looks down at her hands and plays with the grass below us. "The other day… we were about to kiss and you pulled away… why?" She sounds shy, embarrassed even. I want to laugh and pinch her cheeks at how cute it is.

"To be honest, I don't really know." I say. Her tan hands keep fidgeting with the grass and I bring my own down to stop her. As I lace my fingers through hers for the nth time today her eyes meet mine. "I regret not kissing you." I say softly, almost hard to hear if she wasn't so close to me. One of my hands moves from her to her neck and slide up to cress her soft cheek. Santana's lips part and her tongue darts out to wet them and I can't help but do the same thing. I inch closer to her, our breath mixing and out noses touching. It's as if we're breathing life into one another. Santana is the one to close the distance between us, capturing my lips in hers and sucking them lightly. Her lips are so soft and I almost moan at the feeling. We break apart for a second to look in each other eyes, ensuring the other that this is okay before meeting in the middle again for a soft yet heated kiss. It lasts until the need of air is getting too much.

The sound of a door being shut breaks us from out daze and our heads shoot up to see Quinn tugging at her walkie-talkie. "Where are you guys?" Her voice crackles through the talkie attached to my belt.

I take it off and hold in the button while saying, "We're coming now." I hop onto my feet and offer my hand to Santana as she smiles up at me, grabbing onto me as I pull her up. We make our way over to Quinn without talking about what just happened, not wanting to ruin this feeling.

"Ready to go?" Quinn asks. I remind myself to talk to her about her parents when we get back.

"Yeah, let's go." Santana grabs our hands and the scenery suddenly changes to the lake. The grasshoppers can still be heard and little bubbles come from the water were the fish are. Quinn talks into the walkie-talkie telling the boys that they can re-open the portal.

"Are you really bringing your pillow?" Quinn chuckles as a dark hole begins to form in the ground.

"Yes I am. Problem?" I challenge. She laughs and calls me a weirdo before jumping into the darkness. Santana gives me a sly smile which says more than words and steps into the ground. I look up and take one last look at the lake and then step into swirling dark pit.

What I didn't see was the men watching through the trees.

 **How did you like it? It's like 2am and I'm really tired but I wanted to upload this before I go to sleep. Please review, fav or follow. It means so much to me! Thanks for reading:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyy, sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy this past week. Anyway here is the new chapter, it's kind of a filler but I promise to make the next on better and hopefully longer. Please review, fav or follow :)**

My feet hit the solid ground of the basement floor as the portal begins to disappear. Quinn and Santana stand to one side while Sam and Artie stand – and sit – to the other.

"What took you guys so long?" Sam questions as he folds his arms against his chest. Shrugging, I look at Quinn. She gives him a look that says ' _we're back now, aren't we?'_

My pillow sits snug under my arm and I look over towards Santana only to find her smirking at me. Blood instantly rushes to my cheeks. Our kiss was good. Really good. _Amazing_ actually. My lips are still tingling. It's like Santana woke my body up and now I crave her touch. Her eyes dart away from mine and over my shoulder to were Finn came crashing through the door.

"MR SCHUE IS COMING DOWN!" He yell whispered. Panicking, we all look around for something to do. I run and sit down on the couch in the middle of the room. Quinn follows a second after as does Santana. The couch is pretty small so when Sam leaped onto it, I was pushed right into Santana. Our legs are touching and I can feel the electricity flowing from her and onto me.

"Hey guys, I thought I heard something down here. What are you up to?" Mr Schue asks as he leans against the door frame.

"Nothing." Everyone says simultaneously. I feel Santana's hand brush against my thigh and a shiver runs down my spine.

Mr Schue looks unconvinced and his eyebrows scrunch together as he says, "Okay... well remember there's training later on today." Training. I forgot about that. At least Santana will be there. Taking one last glance over us, Mr Schue walks out the door and up the basement stairs. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding in. Thank God he didn't catch us otherwise we'd be in big trouble. Santana's hand suddenly rested on my thigh again as she used it to push herself off the couch. Her fingers tickled my skin before removing her hand.

We all made our way from the basement to the living room, chatting about mundane things, but all I could focus on was how close Santana was walking beside me. Our arms brushed against each other's every few seconds.

"See you in training?" She asked while walking to the front door. It was 2pm and training began in half an hour. I reply a simple 'sure' and head to my room to get changed. Setting the pillow that I love so much down on my bed, I open the wooden box. On the inside of the lid there is a small string that would go unnoticed if you weren't looking for it. When I tug on it, it pops open and I reach in to grab one of the most precious things I own. It was a necklace that I found once down by the lake. I don't know why it is so special to me, but there's something about that I love. Maybe it's the way that it belonged to someone before me, how it had a mysterious history that I will probably never know. It had a small blue stone that was attached to a silver chain. It was simple.

I set the necklace back in the box and put it in the drawer beside my bed. A slight gust of mind passes behind me. I spin of my feet only to find a brown eyed girl there.

"God Santana, you scared me!" I say putting my hand over my heart in attempt to slow down how fast it's beating.

Santana giggles. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you." My heart doesn't stop beating fast, it actually speeds up. The thought of her wanting to talk to me makes me giddy.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask, but I think I already know the answer. Santana sits on my bed. She is wearing black shorts and a simple top that covers all of her stomach this time. I kind of wish it did show more of her stomach. She must have teleported back to her room and quickly got dressed before coming here.

I have always been attracted to girls just as much as guys, but I had never really paid attention to my feelings. It's not much of a surprise that I've never dated anyone, considering where I stand at the social latter in my old school. I'm probably going to be just as popular here as I was there, but at least with Santana I feel more confident, like people will respect me more if I'm with her.

"I wanted to talk about our kiss," She says. I can hear the nervousness in her voice so I take a seat beside her on my bed. Our knees are almost touching and she continues, "It's just... I don't know if you're o-out or whatever, but I'm not and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Oh." Is all I say. Quinn has always known that I've liked girls, but I've never felt the need to tell anyone else. Maybe it was because I don't care what other people think about me.

"I-I mean... I liked it and everything, but the girls in my house, they would treat me like..." Santana can't even finish her sentence. I put my hand on her knee and she finally looks at me. There are tears in her eyes that threaten to over flow.

"It's okay, I get it." Her hand finds mine and laces our finger together. That's been happening so must today that it's becoming my favourite thing. "So what do we do now?" I question, unsure of where I stand with her.

Santana's thumb gently rubs the back of my hand. "I like what we're doing, " She says her voice quite, "but maybe we could keep it quiet?" I feel a pang of sadness through my chest. Is she embarrassed to be with me? Santana must see the look of disappointment on my face and she adds, "Just until I'm ready to come out." The look in her eyes is almost pleading and I couldn't say no. I feel like she would be worth the wait if I give her a chance.

"Okay." Just by saying that her eyes light up.

"Okay?" Santana replies, almost in disbelief. I nod and suck my bottom lip into my teeth, trying not to let my grin grow any more, but I can't help it. I let out a laugh and Santana when she wiggles excitedly. "I promise I'll come out soon, I just need time." She reaches over to cup my cheek with one hand and slowly leans in. My eyes flutter closed when our lips are just inches apart. Taking a breath, I close the last of the distance and our lips finally meet. My heart beats faster as our mouths move together. It feels like our lips were made for each other. When we break away from each other I let out a sigh. "We should probably get to training." Santana breaths out. We are still very close and I'm tempted to kiss her again, but I know that if I do, we'll probably miss training.

"Listen up!" Puck yells from the middle of the training field. Santana and I were partners again for whatever Puck was about to make us do. "We will be learning how to really fight today because if our powers our weak then we need to defend ourselves." Putting his hands behind his back, Puck walks up and down the line of trainees before continuing, "I'll be going around and showing each pair what to do, but for now try to fight without killing each other."

Santana turns to me with a smirk.

"What..?" I question slightly terrified of the look on her face.

"I've been taught how to fight way before I got my powers," A laugh passes through her perfect lips, "I'm totally going to beat your ass."

This is where I get competitive. "You wish." I reply, although I know Santana could easily beat me. I've never fought in my life. Taking a step back, I raise my arms as if getting ready to punch. Santana does the same. Puck walks over to us and looks at what we're doing.

"Okay, good. Brittany move your arms up a little," I do as he says and move them so my fists reach just below my nose, "Now Santana, punch Brittany." My eyes widen. Did he just say punch? I thought we were just going to learn how to fight, not _actually_ fight!

"What? No!" Santana says, dropping her arms.

"I'm kidding, chill." Puck laughs lightly and holds his hands up in surrender which Santana then punches. "Ow!" He complains, rubbing the spot that just got hit. "Hold this Santana," Puck lifts an old red thing. I've seen one before in the football field in my old school. The boys use to run and tackle them. "Brittany, make sure your arms are at a 40 degree angle in front of your face and then push your weight through your shoulder to your arm and punch the bag." I do as he says and hit the bag as hard as I can, making Santana stumble back slightly.

"Damn, you're strong!" She says making me giggle in response and send her a wink. Heat rushes to her cheeks and I have to bit my lip from laughing.

"Okay let's do that again."

"So do you maybe wanna do something tonight?" I ask Santana nervously on the way back to our houses. I know we have spent most of the day together, but when school starts here it's going to be busy trying to adjust so I want to spend as much time with Santana as I can.

She sends me a sideways glance. "What do you have in mind?" I think before replying. There's not much to do around here. I know that there is a cinema inside a small shopping mall that McKinley set up to keep the students from getting bored, but I heard Tina say it was small and they never played anything good.

"We could watch a movie on my laptop?" I reply, hoping that she'll say yes. I've never been on a real date before and, to be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing.

"Sure, I'll come over at 8." I smile back as she walks towards the front door of her house. Before opening it she asks, "Is it okay if I teleport over?"

"Sure." I know how Santana feels about the fact that I'm a girl and I don't want to make her uncomfortable by outing her, but I wish we didn't have to hide what we were doing. I really want to tell Quinn, she would probably freak out that I'm actually showing an interest in someone that isn't famous.

I watch Santana disappear through the door as I think of how to make tonight perfect.

 **Next chapter will be their date! Review, fav or follow and tell me what you want to happen in the future! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter! It's longer than the last one and wayyy more fun to write. Question: Who do you want Quinn to end up with? And do you want me to write more about a certain character or change the POV for a chapter? Tell me what you want to happen or what you don't want to happen in the future.**

Its 7:45 and I'm freaking out. Santana will be over in fifteen minutes and I'm _still_ not ready. I feel like throwing up because I'm so nervous. I've known the girl for what, a week, yet she already makes me feel like this. What if she realizes she doesn't actually like me? What if we get _caught?_ Santana will probably never talk to me again. And the girls in her house, they'd torture her for-

"BOO!"

"Jesus Santana! You need to stop doing that!" I was too lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Santana creeping up behind me. As I try to control my breathing I look over her and see that she is wearing shorts with loose top.

"But you're so cute when I scare you." Santana titters as blood rushes to my cheeks. "What movie are we watching?" She asks. To be honest, I don't really care what movie we watch, as long as I get to spend time with Santana.

Pointing to my laptop I say, "I haven't chosen one yet. You can choose." She goes over to the laptop on my bed and sits down; scrolling through the endless amounts of movies that Jamie sent me ages ago. Jamie. I wonder if she's opened my letter or if she even got it. My mom could have found it before her and hid it, that's something she would do.

In the letter I didn't tell her anything about what is happening to me, just that I'm safe and happy and that they shouldn't worry about Quinn or me.

"What's this one?" I sit beside Santana on the bed and look at the one she is pointing to.

"The 100? That's a TV show, it's really good. We can watch it if you want?" I remember Quinn and I binge watched the show in two days when we found it. I'd rank it in my top 5 favourite TV shows ever. Santana nods and moves until her back is against the headboard. I copy her movements and set the laptop on my legs so we can both see the screen, but there is a glare coming from the window. "Could you close the curtains?" I ask her as she is sitting closest to them.

"Sure." Santana twists her body to the side, grabbing one of the curtains and pulling it across making the room get darker. As she is leaning over her top rises up slightly revealing a patch of skin with a small tattoo on it. The tattoo is around the same size as the one on my hand, but only hers is an arrow pointing upwards. Santana turns and sees me looking. "It means worrier." She says running her finger over the small marking. "It appeared when I was pretty young; you should have seen my parents. They freaked out." A chuckle escapes her mouth at the memory. "What's yours?"

I remove the gloves Artie gave me and lift my hand up showing Santana the small circle with three lines through it. She takes my hand and brings it closer to her face to get a better look at it. "It means power," Her breath tickles my hand as she talks, "Not many people have it. No one that I know, actually." I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, but I hope it isn't bad. She drops my hand clicks the play button on my laptop, causing the show to start.

Ten minutes in to the first episode I feel Santana shift faintly. Her head lowers onto my shoulder and because I'm taller than her, it's at a comfortable angle. I can't help but let the butterflies go lose in my stomach, although it's not from nerves, it's from happiness. She lets out a small content sigh and snuggles closer into my body.

A bang at my door woke me from a light sleep. I look at the time on my laptop and see its only 10:30. How long had I been sleeping? An arm tightens its grip around my waist and I see that Santana has move down on the bed and has her arm draped over me. She looks so cute sleeping, letting out tiny snores that are hard to hear.

Another bang comes from the door and I suddenly realise that someone is knocking it. Shit. They can't come in here. I shake Santana's arm to try and wake her, but all I get in response is a groan. "Santana..." I whisper. Another knock. "Santana." I say again louder. Her eyes begin to open and she brings a hand up to wipe them.

"What time is-" I put my hand over her mouth and hold a finger to my lips, signalling for her to be quite. Her eyes widen and she sits up.

"Britt, open up!" The voice shouts from behind the door and I notice that it's Rachel.

"Just a second!" I yell back, hoping that she doesn't walk in. I pull Santana up off the bed and motion for her to go into the bathroom. She quietly scampers over to the door of the bathroom and opens it, sneaking inside closing it just as Rachel walks in.

"Hey, sorry I thought you couldn't hear me."

"Nope... um was there something you wanted?" I ask, trying not to sound rude.

Rachel comes further into my room and I move discretely in front of the bathroom door, praying that she doesn't go in there. "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the late night movie with a few of us."

If I was in a different situation I'd totally go, but with a really hot girl hiding in my bathroom, I think I'll have to pass. "You know, I actually kind of tired after today so I think I'll sit this one out." I lie.

"Oh, okay well I'll see you in the morning." Rachel begins walking out the door, but she stops and looks at me again, "Also, Mr Schue said something about teaching you to control your ability."

"Okay I'll ask him about it tomorrow, bye!" When she finally walks out the door Santana reappears beside me. I like Rachel, but sometimes she can be a bit... too much.

Santana's arms snake around me from behind and she rests her chin on my shoulder. "You could have gone with them if you wanted." She states. The fact that Santana was willing to leave just so I can go out with my other friends makes my heart swell.

"What? And miss our date? Never."

"Oh so this _is_ a date?" She chuckles. I feel the tip of my ears turn pink and am happy that she isn't facing me to see the blush spreading across my face.

"I-I mean... Is that okay?" I stutter.

"It's perfect." She whispers in my ear, her hot breath immediately sending a shiver down my spine. Santana's soft lips ghost light kisses over my neck and shoulder, so light I'm not sure it's actually happening, that is until I feel them press a harder kiss against my neck and I can't help the quiet moan that erupts from my throat. She smirks into the kiss and places more gentle ones up and down my flesh.

I whirl around to face Santana, our lips millimetres apart. Looking into her dark brown eyes I see the gold flakes scattered in them. I can't take it anymore and crash my lips into hers, my hands coming up to cup her cheeks while hers wrap around my waist. Our mouths mould perfectly together like they were meant to be. Santana lightly push's me, indicating me to move back which I do. My legs hit the bed and I lower my body onto it, Santana following my actions. I shamble backwards until my back meets the headboard and Santana crawls towards me.

Our lips meet again in a heated kiss. Her warm, wet tongue drags along my bottom lip begging for entrance which I gladly grant. She moan in my mouth as her tongue explores it. When the need for oxygen breaks us apart I trail wet kisses down her jaw and to her neck. She moans again when I find the place that make her go crazy and gently suck on it. Santana pulls my lips back up to hers for another kiss, but this time it's soft and sweet, full of meaning.

"Maybe we should slow down." I say, breathlessly. I want to sleep with Santana, really, but I feel like we haven't known each other long enough and I wouldn't be comfortable doing it.

"Yeah." She replies. Santana rolls of my body and slides down next to me. "Sorry if I took it too far." She says softly.

"Trust me, I'm not complaining," I push a strand of hair behind her ear, "It's just that I'm not ready for... that." Santana takes my hand in hers.

Making small circles of comfort along my skin she says, "Its okay, we'll take it slow, whatever you want." I smile and place a kiss on her cheek. "Do you want to keep watching TV?"

A laugh passes through my lips. "I can't remember where we got to." I think it was when the guy Wells got killed, but Santana fell asleep right before me. "Maybe we could redo our first date and make it better."

"No," Santana says, almost defensively, "I loved it, even if we did fall asleep, then get interrupted and then forgot where we watched up to." A grin breaks out on my face. "I wouldn't change a thing."

The next morning I wake up with a smile on my face. The date last night was perfect. After we decided that there was no point in trying to watch TV again Santana and I talked for hours about our life, where we grew up and our families. I was afraid to tell her about my mom, but when I finally did she was really cool about it. Santana told me about her love for singing and I told her that I loved dancing, something I've never told anyone before. I feel like I've known her in a past life and I'm just getting to re-know everything about her now.

"Hey Brittany," Mr Schue grabs my attention during breakfast, "I was thinking you could do some extra one on one training today with a guy from another house, trust me he'll help you learn to control you gift."

"Yeah sure what time?" I raise my cup of coffee to my lips and take a sip, letting the warmth of the drink to spread throughout my body. I think about who the new person is that will be training me and if they will be able to show me how to use my ability.

Looking down at his watch Mr Schue says, "You could meet him in say half an hour?" I respond with a simple 'sure' and put my dishes in the dish washer then head to my room to get changed.

As I bounce up the stairs I see Quinn coming out of her room. "Hey Quinn, how was the late night movie?" I ask, stopping to talk to her.

"It was great," Quinn smiles back, "Do you wanna hangout tonight? We haven't been spending that much time together since we got here." That's true, but things have been really hectic with adjusting to this new life.

"I know things have been busy, we can have a girl's night?" I ask thinking back to the infamous girl's night we use to have at least once every month. They weren't the typical pillow fight, makeovers and gossip about the latest drama in school nights. No. We went all out pig feast, eat as much junk food as you can and watch the most horrifically gory movie you could find while having lip sync battle to country music. Our girl nights were possibly one of my favourite things in the world.

Quinn does a small happy dance. "Yes! That's exactly what we need!" I laugh at her response. "Well I gotta go meet Puck, see you tonight." Puck? Why was she going to meet him? Are they friends now? Before I get the chance to question her about it, she's racing down the stairs and out the front door.

After changing into my training clothes, I make my way through The Halls and into the field. When I get there a guy with a lot of gel in his hair is hitting the punching bag. He notices me right away and takes of his boxing gloves to come over and greet me. "Hi you must be Brittany, I'm Blaine." I see a bead of sweat run down the side of his face.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you."

We talk for a few minutes about our abilities. I tell him about the fire and he tells me that he can sense other powers. "Okay, show me what you can do."

I look down at my glove covered hands and take a deep breath. I make a quick whipping motion with my wrist cause the lighter top to flip open with such force that a small flame ignite and spread to my palm. The flame grows and the electric blue centre becomes visible.

Blaine inspects the fire coming from my right hand and says, "So this can only happen when you have a lighter or another source of fire?"

I shake my head. "No when it first happened it was because I was angry, but every time after that I've needed fire to start it." The thought of the pain that I went through the first two times makes me sick. Hopefully I won't have to go through it again.

"What did you feel when you did it on your own?" He questions.

"Angry."

"Not your emotions," Blaine clarifies, "What did your body feel like?" I try to think of what it was like, but all I remember is the pain.

"It felt like the fire was in my veins," My eyes drop down to my arm and follow the line of blue veins up until they were cut off by the glove. "It was like my blood was bubbling with heat."

Blaine sits cross legged on the freshly cut grass. "Do you think you could do it again?"

"No," I state, "It hurts too much. I even passed out the first time."

"Well what if something happens and you don't have any access to fire?" He says in a soft voice, "You need another way to use your ability."

I can't do it. I feel my eyes sting with tears at the image of me lying in my old bathroom, crying because I had no idea what was happening to me. "Blaine, I-I can't" my voice breaks, "I don't want to."

Blaine places a hand on my knee, trying to calm me down, "You can," he says, "You're stronger that you think." Blaine has this look in his eye like he knows something I don't. "Just try." Reaching over for my hands, he slowly removes each glove as if I will burn him. "Use your pain as fuel." I need to do this; I need to learn how to control it.

Taking a shaky breath, I close my eyes letting the feeling of heat spread through my body. My hands begin to tingle in a familiar sense and my breathing gets unsteady as the heat rises. When I look down at my veins I see that they've turned a red colour. I feel a jolt of pain kicking my arm and a tear runs down my cheek, but I don't stop. Another shot of pains goes down my other arm and a sound breaks from my mouth. I close my eyes again and focus all my energy on my hands, so much that it makes my head hurt.

"Come on Brittany, you can do this." Blaine whispers word of encouragement.

My hands have gotten so hot that there is steam coming out of them, literal steam. Even then the heat doesn't burn me in the way it would a normal human; then again, normal humans wouldn't have steam coming from their hands in the first place. All of a sudden, a flame appears on my pointer finger. I stair wide eyed at it, intrigued as to why it's on my finger and not my palm. I curl that finger until the flame touches the skin where it would normally be and it lights up. The pain dies down and a grin breaks across my face. I did it.

"I knew you could do it Brittany!" Blaine smiles. "You should always keep a lighter with you, but now you can at least protect yourself without one." I kill off the fire and jump to my feet, Blaine following and I wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you so much Blaine, I couldn't have done it without you. I owe you one."

A sudden realization passes across his face. "Actually," He starts, "There is something you could do for me..."

"There he is." I whisper to Blaine as we peek into the living room where Kurt is currently reading a magazine with Mercedes. I thought it was really cute the way Blaine asked me to introduce him to Kurt as a way of repaying him for helping me. Apparently, he has had a small crush on Kurt for the past few weeks ever since he bumped into him in The Halls. "What are you waiting for? Go say hi!" I say, nudging him on the arm.

"I don't think I can, I mean look at him!"

Rolling my eyes, I grab his arm and drag him into the room. "Hey," The two lift their heads from their magazines and look from me to the boy beside me, "This is Blaine." Blaine offers a small awkward wave. I make small talk for a few minutes before turning to Mercedes, "I need your help with something in the kitchen." Her eyebrows rise in suspicion, but she follows me out of the room, giving the two boys a bit of privacy.

"That boy looked like a love sick puppy." Mercedes laughs and I agree, hearing a giggle come from Kurt in the other room and can't help but smile. Kurt and Blaine look cute together.

That night Quinn and I sit on her bed trying to decide what to watch.

"I still think we should watch The Walking Dead." She says while taking a sip of sprite.

"Okay fine, even though we've watched every episode like a million times." I complain while clicking the play button for the show. Surrounding us was two medium pizzas, many cans of sprite and vanilla coke and more than enough bags of sweets. This is what you call a real girls night. "So what's going on with you and Puck? Are you guy's friends or something?" I reach for a slice of BBQ chicken pizza and let the taste dance along my tongue.

"I guess. He's been really sweet to me. I thinks it's because neither of us can do what the rest of you can." Quinn's tone is sad and I instantly feel sorry for getting her into this mess. I know she says she likes it here, but I also know that she feels like she doesn't belong.

"I'm really sorry," I say, realizing I haven't told her how I feel, "I mean, it's my fault that your here." Quinn turns to face me.

"Britt, trust me, I love this place. I know that I'm not the same as the rest of you, but I'll get use to it and then I'll study here and get a really good job. It's all going to be okay." She pulls open a bag of sweets, "Now let's stop talking about this, andlet's talk about you and a certain brunette." Quinn wiggles her eyebrows at me. I knew she was going to bring that up at some stage.

"What about her?" I ask, knowing exactly what she is talking about.

"You two seem to be getting close. Do you like her?" Was it that obvious? Maybe only Quinn has noticed.

"Yeah, don't you?" I reply making it seem as though I like her only in a friendly way.

Quinn gives me this look saying ' _Seriously? I'm not that dumb'_. "So there's nothing going on between you two?" I shake my head and pray that she doesn't see through my lie. "Okay." She says, unconvinced. We turn our attention back to the show, but all I can think about is Santana.

 **I might be changing the rating to M for later chapters just to let you know. Thanks for reading. Review, fav or follow! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I LOVE reading your reviews, they make me so happy. I really like writing this chapter and I love writing Brittana. I need some ideas about what's going to happen in the future, so please tell me what you think should happen. Also, do you want me to change the POV for a chapter? To answer the question about why they are in the houses that they're in it's just because it work out that way. Please review, fav, or follow! :)**

 _Two weeks later_

A loud ' _oomph'_ escapes my throat when Santana pushes me onto my bed. Her lips greedily attach back to mine, sucking the lower one and lightly biting it. I roam my hands up and down her sides and squeeze her hips which makes her moan in my mouth. Santana's lips break away from my and latch onto neck, instantly finding the part that makes my body shiver. She trails kisses up to my ear, takes it into her mouth and twirls her tongue around it. I can't help the moan that tumbles from my lips.

"Better keep it down or someone hear." Santana whispers hotly into my ear. I let out a sigh.

"I know we both agreed to wait, but it's getting really difficult to resist you." It's been two weeks since our very successful first date and since then it's been nothing but perfect. Santana and I have hung out almost every day in secret places that she's found over the years. The first place we went was an old room in The Halls that no one – not even the teachers – knows about. Then there was this small opening which was near our houses with a river running through it. We had a picnic there once or twice. Last was a tree house in the forest. I know that it's forbidden or whatever to go out there, but because of Santana's teleportation gift, we can get there without having to walk through the forest.

I have gotten to know lots about her too. Her parents were always working because they were doctors, but she knew that they loved her and always tried to spend time with her when they weren't at work. A few weeks after she disappeared to go to McKinley, her parents held a small funeral for their daughter. That got me thinking if my family would do something like that for me. Santana told me about how she discovered her ability. It was when she went swimming one day with her friends in a lake. Something wrapped around her leg and she couldn't break free. She said that she was under water for so long that she gave up, stopped struggling and just prayed to die already, but when she opened her eyes, she was in her bedroom. Two days later the guys from McKinley showed up.

"I know," She softly says back, "But we have to get to school." Rolling off my bed, Santana stands up and fixes her cheerios uniform. My eyes roam over her body and she giggles. "I better get going." She says, her smile dropping a bit. Santana was still uncomfortable telling anyone about us and I understand, it's just I wish I could hold her hand in public or kiss her whenever I feel like it. We have yet to make it official that we're girlfriends and it makes me wonder if Santana actually wants to be with me. She says that is the girls in her house found out that we were even friends; they'd kick her off the team. "Meet me later?"

"Of course." I reply giving her only last kiss on the lips before she teleports back to her house. I make my way down to the kitchen where most of the people in the house are and grab a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Quinn greets me as I sit on a swingy chair, "excited for the first day of school?" She asks and, dare I say it, but I actually am. I've wanted to know what school here would be like ever since we arrived.

I pull the cup of coffee from my lips and nod, "Yeah, I actually am." I see Puck walk into the room and turn to wiggle my eyebrows at Quinn. Blush spreads across her face and I laugh to myself. They had gotten really close over the past few weeks. She told me that he was training her how to fight one day and they kissed. It makes me wish that I could tell her about Santana. I'm pretty sure Quinn already knows that something is going on between us. Everyone else in the house has no idea.

A laugh breaks me from my thoughts and I see Kurt with his head thrown back in laughter. Blaine sits very close beside him and continues telling his story about a guy in his house who got caught sneaking a duck into his house. The Warblers were one of the houses that often got chosen to compete in the end of year games for the McKinley cup. They've even won it a few times. Blaine's uniform catches my eye. He is wearing a black blazer with red around the edges and The Warblers symbol stitched into the breast pocket. It looks good. Mike told me that some houses wear uniforms during school to make them easier to recognise. The Warblers have their blazers and the cheerio's have their short skirts. Some other house also wears other stuff, but in my house it's just wear whatever you want.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asks. She promised to help me out on my first day.

"Yeah." I reply grabbing my bag that was filled with books that Mr Schue gave me. I look around for Quinn, but see her already heading out the door with Puck. I send her a smile which she happily returns.

The weather is still very warm and I watch students walk around with shorts on. Quinn and I have also gotten close with everyone in our house. It's strange because we're all so different yet we work so well together. Like Rachel and Finn. They are noting alike; Rachel loves Broadway while Finn loves football and they somehow managed to become a couple.

Rachel and I make small talk for a few minutes before walking up to the doors of The Halls. I've gotten to know my way around here, but it still confuses me sometimes because it's so big. Instead of turning right – the way to the training fields – we turn left which leads us into the lockers. In my hand I have my locker number and quickly find it. Rachel's is only a few down from mine.

"Here let me see your timetable." She says and I pull it out of my bag. In one day we have five classes altogether. One of the five is all about different abilities that McKinley has seen over the years and stuff like that. The rest are just normal ones like Maths and Science. Probably because we still need to learn things like that. "We have first period English together." She says smiling and I thank god that I'm not going to have to make new friends.

We begin walking to English and Rachel asks, "Do you know what's going on with Quinn and Puck?"

"I'm not sure," I reply, "But I'm certain that they like each other. How's Finn?"

"He's great! You know, it's coming up to our six month anniversary. I'm going to do something special for him." Rachel's face brightens up at the mention of her boyfriend and I can see how badly she loves him. "So do you have someone special?"

I let out a shaky laugh, trying my best not to give myself away. "No, not really." I say, but I wish I could tell her about Santana.

She looks up at me with a known smile.

My eyebrows twitch up in confusion. "What?" I ask.

"It's nothing," Rachel replies, "You do realize I know about you and Santana?"

I stop in my tracks. How does she know? Oh god, Santana is going to flip. "How do you know?" I say nervously. Does anyone else know? Did Rachel tell anyone?

"Oh please, I've known since that night I invited you to go to the movie night." That long? My heart beat picks up. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. You're secret is safe with me." A sigh of relief passes my lips.

"Thanks for not telling anyone, Rachel. I really appre-"

Before I can finish my sentence, a cold substance is dripping from my face. And when I say cold, I mean _freezing cold._ When I look up I see two large guys holding empty slushy cups in their hands, laughing. Behind them stand a few Cheerios one of which is the girl Kitty. Rachel has also been hit by the coldness and there is red ice in her hair. My eyes begin to sting like hell and it's not just from tears.

"Welcome back, losers!" One of the guys shouts then high fives the other.

Rachel grabs my arm and drags me into toilets. In there we see Tina and Mercedes already washing their own slushy facials off. "You too?" Tina asks. I nod and they offer me a towel to clean the red off my face.

"You're officially one of us." Mercedes says and I can't help but laugh. Now I finally get why Kurt hates those guys.

Luckily, my top isn't ruined so I keep it on, but Rachel's is completely soaked through. "These are the days I'm thankful that I keep a spare top in my locker." She leaves the toilets to go get it and I suddenly feel sorry for all the times they've been through this.

"This sucks." I say, wiping some ice of my cheek.

"You'll get use to it." Tine replies. I wonder if Santana has ever thrown a slushy at someone.

By the time we make it out of the toilets it's time for class. As Rachel and I head towards English, I catch Santana looking at me from across the hall. She mouths the words 'sorry' even though it wasn't her who done this. I send her a small smile and walk on.

"She's never thrown one, if that's what you're wondering." Rachel says as we enter the room and take our seats at the back.

"What?" I reply while reaching into my back and grabbing a new book to write my notes in.

"Santana," She explains, "She's never thrown a slushy at any of us." A few more people walk into the room and the only ones I recognise is Mike and Sam. They wave at us as they sit. I feel something like relief being lifted off my shoulder. Santana may look like a bad person because of who she hangs around with, but she's good at heart. Really good.

"She's not a bad person." I softly say back.

"I know." Replies Rachel. The teacher walks in and the lesson begins.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

"I can't believe you got slushied!" Quinn exclaims over her sandwich. We are sitting in the cafeteria with the rest of our friends eating lunch. Quinn and I had last period together, but the teacher – Miss James – got super angry if you talked. As it turns out, school here is exactly the same as back home. Same kind of people, same angry teachers and she level of popularity. And, for some unknown reason, I don't hate it. I think it's because it reminds me of what it used to be like.

"It was so cold, you would have died!" I say knowing how Quinn hates the cold. Sam turns to her and they begin talking as I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out, seeing I have a message for Santana. My eyes scan the room to find her, but she is nowhere to be seen. Opening the text I read _'Meet me in the old room?'_ I smile, loving the fact that it's one of our special places. I text back ' _yeah'_ and excuse myself to go to the toilet.

Speed walking down the almost empty hall, I count the doors up until I reach number eight. This room hasn't been used in years due to some kid accidently creating a big hole in the ground when he got angry. Perks of being in a school with superhuman students. There is a big file cabinet that is easy to move because it has wheels. I move it out of the way to reveal another smaller door and open it up. Inside, Santana is sitting on the couch as the small light illuminates the room. I close the door behind me, making her look up.

"Hey." Santana says, standing up and wrapping her arms around me. I bury my face in her neck and inhale her scent. She always smells so good; I can't tell exactly what it is though. I love hugging Santana. She makes me feel safe.

"Hi." I whisper in her ear. She pulls back and sits back on the couch. I sit next facing her and she takes my hand, drawing little shapes on my skin.

"I'm really sorry about what happened today." Her voice is quite and I can tell she is being sincere.

I sigh. "It's not your fault, San." Her brown eyes look into mine.

"I should have at least helped you and Rachel." I simper. My heart swells at what she says. "Why are you smiling?" She quizzes.

"I just really, really like you." I tell her.

Santana leans forward and cresses my cheek with one of her hands. "I really, really like you too, Britt." She closes the distance between us and kisses me. It's not like the kisses we shared this morning. This was different, more meaningful and slow. I relax into the kiss and place my hands onto her hip. Santana breaks away and rests her forehead against mine, our eyes still closed. "Be my girlfriend." She whispers. I open my eyes to make sure this is real.

"What?" I say in disbelief.

Santana pulls her head back and looks me in the eyes. "Britt," She starts, "I want you to be my girlfriend." My mouth opens, but nothing comes out. Santana titter a bit. "Is that a yes?" I nod my head up and down, earning another laugh from her.

I crash my lips back into hers. I don't care how long I have to wait to tell people about us. Santana is my girlfriend and that's all I care about, even if only we know.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and tell me what you want to happen! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiii, this have been my favourite chapter to write even though it's 3am. I put a little bit of jealous Santana in there so I hope you like that. Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you want to happen or not happen. I really love writing this story and I love reading your reviews! :)**

There is another scream filling my ears as I lay curled up in Santana's arms. Tears stain my cheeks and sobs escape my throat. Finn and Rachel sit opposite us in similar positions and at every little noise Rachel jumps. My whole body is shaking in fear.

"Shh," Santana whispers in my ear, "It's going to be okay." Another sob. Is it going to be okay? The sound of a gunshot can be heard throughout the basement room and Mr Schue looks at me with sympathy.

I have to go. I need to. "Why can't we fight back, we're stronger." I ask confused as to why the school is letting this happen. Santana runs her finger through my hair and her hand squeezes mine.

Artie, who is sitting on the floor close to us, replies to me, "The hunters use a plant called midnight supreme rose. If it gets into our bodies then it will make us so weak that we could die." Santana takes out her phone and shows me a picture of the plant. They have black leaves with blue around the edges and others with purple. I recognize it from somewhere.

We've been stuck down here for fifteen minutes and there are still students outside. Shouldn't we be trying to help them?

A door creaks above us and the whole room goes quiet. My heart thumps harder in my chest as the sound of heavy boots echoes of the walls. It is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Silent tears drop from my eyes. Now I really have to go. More footsteps can be heard. There must be three or four hunters up there. Suddenly, they get closer. The steps down the basement groan with the weight of someone. Slowly, the person takes one step at a time, coming closer to the door. I hold my breath and take one last look at Santana and pray that Quinn is okay.

 _Flash back to earlier that day._

"Can anyone tell me what intangibility is?" Mr Rivers asks in an old shaky voice, but I barely hear him. My attention is focused on my phone which is sitting on my lap.

 _To San: Wanna come over later? :)_

 _From San: Sure, girlfriend ;)_

I bit my lip to fight the grin that is threatening to take hold of my face. Ever since Santana and I made it official two days ago, I've been nothing but happy. I told her that Rachel knows about us and, surprisingly, she wasn't mad. That nigh Rachel and I talked non-stop about our relationships. It feels good to have someone to talk to, but I still wish I could tell Quinn.

"Brittany?"

My head snaps up at the sound of my name. "Sorry, what?" Mr Rivers repeats the question. Intangibility. I've heard that somewhere. Something soft hits my back and I turn to see Mercedes pointing at herself. Then it hits me. "It's the ability to walk through walls." I answer then mouth thank you to the girl behind me.

After last period I make my way to the locker area and see Santana standing beside some other Cheerios. I give her a wink and she tries to hide her giggle. Putting my books in the locker I notice Sam coming towards me.

"Hey Britt." He says and leans against the wall.

"What's up?" I reply and close the small metal door. My eyes glance over to my girlfriend again, but I see her glaring at Sam.

Sam smiles at me with his large mouth. "Nothing much, I was just wondering if you maybe want to go out tonight." I am about to tell him that I can because I'm with Santana, but then I remember that I can't.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I can't tonight." I tell him.

"Maybe some other time?" Sam asks.

I offer him a small smile, "Maybe."

I like Sam. Not in the way I like Santana, nowhere close to that. I like him like a brother or a cousin. I mean he's cute, but I just couldn't see it working out between us. When I look at Santana again her eyes are still pointed at Sam, as if she is trying to throw daggers at him.

We head to the doors and down the steps. "So did you hear about the ability hunters?" Sam questions as we stroll to our house.

"No." I haven't really heard much about them or what they are trying to do.

"There's a rumour going around that one of them found out about McKinley." I raise an eyebrow at this new information. Didn't they already know we were here? Wouldn't it be pretty difficult to hide a small town of people who have special powers? "Some kid probably made it up just to scare us though." I agree with him.

When we open the front door Kurt and Tina are in the kitchen talking and laughing. Trooping up the stairs, I make my way to my bedroom and throw my bag somewhere random.

"Ow!"

"Santana!" I yelp, "You scared me." Looking down at my hands I realize I've lit them on fire. I curl my fists and Santana snickers.

She struts towards me and laces her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry baby." I blush when she calls me 'baby'. "How was your day?" Santana unlocks her arms from me and sits on the small couch in the corner of the room. I plop myself down on my bed opposite her.

"Nothing new," Thinking of my day, I try to recall what happened, "Oh I didn't get slushied today!" I've been slushied every day since the start of school, but I guess the jocks just got bored.

"That's great!" San says. "What was trouty talking to you about?" I narrow my eyes at her. "Sorry, what was _Sam_ talking to you about?"

Shrugging my shoulders I reply, "He asked me out tonight." Santana's face turns up in jealousy.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I'd totally go out with him and we could even get it on if he wanted." I say this jokingly, but Santana jumps to her feet.

"You said what?" she shrieks.

A laugh bubbles from my throat, "I'm kidding. You know I only have eyes for you." Santana relaxes a bit and I grab her arms and pull her closer to me. My hands land on her hips while hers rest on my shoulders. Because I'm sitting down, Santana has to lean over to bring her face closer to mine. I take this opportunity to slide back and pull her with me. By the time my back hits the mattress she is already straddling me and placing small soft kisses along my collar bone. My hands guide her lips up to mine and I mould them together, feeling electricity between us. San's tongue darts out and licks my bottom lip, but I don't let her in. Groaning, she tries again and I can't resist so I open my mouth more and her warm tongue slips in to dance with mine. A moan escapes me when her hand slides under my top, her nails dragging along my skin and leaving goosebumps. Santana removes her lips from mine and begins nipping along my jaw up until she reaches my neck. Her hot breath hits my neck and my eyes roll to the back of my head. When she starts sucking it, I go crazy.

All at once a scream comes from outside. My eyes snap open and my body jolts up; causing Santana's to do the same.

"Britt, what's wrong?" She asks in a worried tone.

"Didn't you hear that?" I can still hear the scream perfectly in my mind.

Santana sighs, "It's probably just some kid." She answers, but I'm not convinced. I sit up and look out the window. No one is out there. That's strange. There are always people out on the campus. San puts a hand on my back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, it's just there's no one out there." I reply pointing at the window.

"What?" Santana crawls to where I was just sitting and peeks out the window. "Weird." She mumbles. All of a sudden she freezes. "Listen." She whispers. I pull my hair behind me ear in attempt to hear well. A small whimper comes from the room below us. I look at Santana and we quietly tiptoe to the door. As I reach for the handle it suddenly files open and I have to suppress a shout. Mr Schue stands at the other side with his finger to his lips, telling us to be quiet. His eyes scan over Santana, probably wondering why she is here.

"Go to the basement," He whisper, "Be quiet and bend down when you come to a window." My heart starts beating faster. What's going on? Before I get time to ask, Santana is tugging my hand. We tread soundlessly down the stairs and when we come to the large window, we push our bodies closer to the ground, trying to stay out of sight.

The door to the basement groans when we open it and another whimper bounces of the walls. Putting as little weight as possible on the wooden steps, we make it to the bottom door and gently open it. Inside, the rest of my friends hide in dark corners and behind whatever they can find. I feel myself tremble with fear. Santana leads me to behind the couch where Artie is also sitting.

I dart my eyes around the room, looking at everyone. They all have terror on their faces. I lean into Santana, "What's going on?" I ask, shakily. She shakes her head telling me that she has no idea.

Artie turns to me and whispers, "The ability hunters found us," I can see tears in his eyes, "They gunned down a dozen students outside." They're killing us. The door moans and I feel sick. Santana's hand is squeezing my so tight, I'm afraid the blood will stop flowing to it. Footsteps enter the room and I let out a breath when I notice it's only Mr Schue. He hurries over to me.

"I can't find Quinn." This is when my heart completely stops. My head feels dizzy and I want to be sick.

I crawl towards the door, but Mr Schue grabs me. "You can't go out there." He whispers. "There are hunters everywhere! You'll get caught."

"Quinn is out there right now, I need to get her." I yell whisper. I go for the door again, but this time it's Santana who stops me.

"Brittany, if they get Quinn they won't do anything to her because she's normal, but if they get you they'll kill you." I can see almost pain behind her eyes. I guess she's right, yet they could still hurt Quinn. I got her into this mess and I am not going to let anyone or anything hurt her. The sound of a gunshot breaks me from my thought. I can't let Quinn die. I quickly sprint for the door with tears in my eyes, but Puck wraps his arms around me before I can leave.

"If you go out there then we all die." His whispers in my ear and I stop struggling. My brain is so confused; if I stay down here, Quinn could be in danger, but if I go up there, I could draw attention to all of us and get us killed. So I do what I normally do in confusing situations: nothing.

My body falls back into Santana's and tears keep falling from my eyes. She wraps me in a hug and I cry into her shoulder. ' _Quinn is okay'_ I repeat to myself over and over again. _'Nothing is going to happen to her'._

Five minutes pass and all seems quiet. Mr Schue peaks through the tiny window that is the size of a shoebox. When you look out of it you can see the wooden doors of The Halls. His turns to everyone. "It looks like they've go-" Two more loud bands erupt from outside and Santana begins rocking back and forth, trying to calm me. Rachel whimpers and Finn holds her closer to him. Throughout the room I can see everyone sitting with another person, as if they're afraid to sit alone. Rachel and Finn. Tina and Mike. Kurt and Mercedes. Puck and Sam. Artie and Mr Schue.

I decide to send Quinn a text. ' _Are you okay?'_ I write and hope for a response.

Eight minutes.

Ten minutes.

Twelve minutes.

Nothing.

Artie tells me about the certain flower that can seriously hurt people like us and I suddenly remember where I saw it. It was down at the pond. The day I discovered my abilities I saw a flower that looked identical to the one in the picture.

My eyes sting from crying. The only thing I can hear in the room is breathing.

A door creaks above us and the whole room goes quiet. My heart thumps harder in my chest as the sound of heavy boots echoes of the walls. It is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Silent tears drop from my eyes. Now I really have to go. More footsteps can be heard. There must be three or four hunters up there. Suddenly, they get closer. The steps down the basement groan with the weight of a person. Slowly, the person takes one step at a time, coming closer to the door. I hold my breath and take one last look at Santana and pray that Quinn is okay.

The handle is pushed down at snail's pace. Puck stands to the side of the door, ready to pounce on whoever is about to enter. I close my eyes and the sound of a muffled scream and struggle can be heard. When it finally stops I open my eyes. Puck is standing over a man lying on the ground, dead. He had on large black boots, black clothing and a mask. To his side lies a gun filled with a purple substance, probably the plant. There is also a normal gun in a gun holder attached to his belt.

More movement from upstairs makes my heart race. I look to Mr Schue. "Please," I start, "Just let me go upstairs to see if I can find her. I'll take a gun." Santana loosens her grip on me. Mr Schue thinks about it for a second, adding up the pros and cons. Mostly cons.

I look to Santana, asking her if she would be alright with me going. She reluctantly sighs. "If it were you up there, I'd do anything to get to you." A sad smile appears on my face. Santana means so much to me. "If you go, I'm coming with you." My eyes widen.

"No," I say in a hushed tone, "I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Brittany, if I go it'll be faster, we can teleport." I know Santana is right, but I still don't want her to go. "I'm going."

Mr Schue speaks up, "You can only go if Santana goes with you."

"Fine." I mutter and grab the two guns, giving San the one with purple in it. She holds my hand.

"Where to?"

"My bedroom." And just like that, everyone around us disappeared and we were in my room. It looks as if no one has been in here yet. "Where would she be?" I think aloud.

The footsteps from below us can be heard perfectly. The hunters must be in the living room. "She's probably hiding in her room." I nod my head at San. "Let's go then." We tread softly to my already open door and poke our heads out to make sure it was clear. My feet carry me to Quinn's room. Rubbing my sweaty palms on my jeans, I tug the door handle. It makes a noise. I stop. I look towards the stairs to see if they heard. All clear.

Once the door is open, we slip in, looking around the room for any signs of Quinn. "She's not in here." I breathe to Santana. She points to the door leading into the bathroom and we saunter in. "Not in here either." I say. Just when we are about to leave a cry comes from behind the shower curtain. I rush over, pulling it open to reveal a blonde curled in a ball, shaking. "Quinn." I whisper. Her head snaps up and she lets a sigh of relieve out when she sees us.

I tell her to be quiet as she jumps up to hug me. "Thank god you found me." She says. I am about to respond when her body goes ridged. I pull back and see her looking behind my back. My body swings around and everything slows down. A man is standing with Santana in his arms and a gun pressed to her head.

"Don't move." He says, but it is muffled because of his face mask. Santana has tears streaming down her face and I feel anger and hatred boil my blood. _'Oh no,'_ I think to myself, ' _When I get angry bad things happen'_. That's when I feel my hands begin to shake, but I don't get warmer. This time I get colder.

The man presses the gun harder against Santana and she lets out a yelp of pain.

"Don't hurt her." I spit, tears dropping down my cheeks. The man laughs.

"Oh come on," He chuckles, "What do you think I'm here to do?" With that, he pushes Santana out in front of him and clicks his gun in place.

"No!" I scream and swing my hand out. Then it happens. The sink breaks of the wall and water comes spilling out of it. The water flies up to my hand and fires at the man before he can take the shot. It hits him with such pressure that his body smacks against the wall. All of a sudden, I pulling the gun from my jeans and aiming it at him.

One.

Two.

That's how many times I shoot him.

Then reality kicks in and I am torn out of my haze. Santana grabs mine and Quinn's hand and before I even realize what I did, we are back in the basement with the others staring wide eyed at us. My breathing is still uneven and my head is spinning. Did I just do that?

Did I just kill a man?

 **I'm so tired. Did you like this chapter? Please review/fav/follow it means a lot to me. Thanks for reading!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy. Your reviews from the last chapter made me so happy! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm running out of ideas to write about so please tell me what you want to happen. Also, I'm going away for a week and wont have wifi, but I'll try and get another chapter up soon. Review/fav/follow it means a lot!**

Mr Schue runs to kneel beside Quinn, asking her if she's hurt. I look down to my shaky hands. What I did back there was different. It felt the same as the first time I found my ability, but instead of getting scorching hot, I got freezing cold. Did I make the water come out of the sink? I try to think back to what happened, but it's all blurry. One minute Santana was being pushed forward and the next two bullets were missing from the gun I was holding. _I_ was holding. _I_ killed that guy. I mean, sure he was trying to kill us, but I didn't have to kill him, did I? I could have knocked him out or something.

Santana's hands slide over mine, yet they keep shaking. "Britt, it's alright." She says, rubbing the pad of her thumb over my skin. My eyes shut close and I take a deep breath through my nose. "You did what you had to do." Mr Schue's ears perk up.

"What did you do, Brittany?" He asks and I feel nauseous. Santana's eyes bore into mine before dropping my hand and pulling him over to the corner to talk to him privately, or as private as you can get in a room full of people.

Quinn sits with her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes closed. It looks like she is muttering to herself or even praying. My body slumps down beside her. "What did you do back there, Britt?" She whispers. I feel a new coat of tears wanting to come free. I honesty have no idea what I've done. My head drifts towards Puck. He looks calm, like the fact that he killed the man who came down here was no big deal. "Did you do that with the water?"

"I-I don't know." A sob escapes my mouth. The footsteps above us remind me that we're not alone. The men upstairs are shuffling around, opening and closing drawers. Some of them are talking to each other, but it's hard to hear what they are saying. Mr Schue and Santana come back over to us.

Quinn eyes up San and leans into me. "Why is she here?"

"I'll explain later." I tell her. I know Santana is still nervous about the whole coming out thing, but it's going to be had to explain why she was in my room when we aren't even supposed to be friends. The only person that knows is Rachel and San was okay with her knowing, so does that mean she's okay with other people knowing?

"Shh," Mr Schue puts his finger to his lips to silence the room. His head tilts to the side and he focuses on the people up stairs. "I think they're gone." He says in a hushed tone. I try to listen for the sound of heavy boots dragging across wood, but it doesn't come. A loud ring fills my ears and I see Puck stumbling to get his phone from his pocket to turn it off. "Shut that thing off!" Mr Schue raises his voice. Puck puts his ear to the phone and whispers 'Hello?' into it. Ten seconds pass and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"That was Figgins," He stands up, "He said all the hunter have left." The tension in the room finally disappears.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

"Silence please, children." Principle Figgins voice boomed through the microphone in the large assemble hall where almost everyone in McKinley is. Well everyone who wasn't hurt by the ability hunters.

Santana is sitting to my right. She hasn't left my side ever since the news that the hunters had gone, even when we were told to go to our own houses. Everyone in my house have been giving her strange looks as well, probably because they are confused as to why Santana is with me. I guess we have to tell them sooner or later. Quinn is to my other side and I can still see her hands lightly shaking. I'm not much better though.

"Today has been an eye opener to all of you about what it's really like out there." Figgins looks around the room while he talks, "We must act on what has happened. For this reason, we will begin training to fight back so that the next time something like this happens, we are ready. Volunteers will be sent out to find their base." I instantly want to volunteer, I need to.

Figgins goes on to say how five people were killed and many were injured. This only makes me want to fight more. As we start to leave the big room Miss Pillsbury pulls me aside. Santana catches my eye and looks like she wants to come with me, but I tell her to go home and rest.

"Brittany," She says as we walk to her small office, "Will told me what happened." A shiver goes through my body. How many people knew I killed a guy? "I was wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine." I lie. Of course I wasn't okay.

Miss Pillsbury slides a pamphlet across the table. ' _So you killed someone.'_ Was written along the top and below was a cartoon of a man being stabbed. Not something you'd find in a waiting room. "Look, lots of kids here have accidently killed people either to protect themselves or because they couldn't control their powers. What you need to know is that no one blames you."

"I said I'm fine, can I please go?" I ask, wanting nothing more that to curl up in a ball on my bed. She nods and gives me a soft smile. Once I'm out of the room I dump the pamphlet in the bin. How is that going to help?

It's a quick walk back to my house and the whole way all I can think about is volunteering to fight. The hunters killed innocent teenagers, so shouldn't we have a right to take them out before they can hurt anymore? What I done was to protect Quinn and Santana. It had to be done, but why does it still feel wrong?

"Brittany," I hear someone calling my name for the living room. Inside sits a Mr Schue and a few others. "Sit down; I need to talk to you." I do as he says and sit on the love seat opposite the couch. "Santana told me about the way you controlled water." I nod my head, not know what else to say. "How did you do that?" Mr Schue asks.

"I don't know." I respond, "To be honest, I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was over."

From the corner of my eye I can see Rachel studying me. "Maybe we should get Blaine to help you again." It was Kurt who was talking this time. He and Blaine were now dating and I'm pretty sure they were in love.

I wonder how Santana feels about me, if she likes me as much as I like her which is a lot. I mean, I don't know if I'm in love with her. That's probably because I've never been in love with anyone and don't know what it feels like. I could be in love with her.

"Yeah, I could use all the help I can get." I tell Kurt and he pulls out his phone to text Blaine. A few minutes later I get up and start to head towards my room, but Rachel stops me.

"Hey," She says shyly which is weird because Rachel is never shy. "Some of the others were kind of curious about why Santana was here with you. I didn't tell them why, but I think you should at least tell Quinn."

"Yeah, I want to tell people, but Santana just needs some time." Rachel nods her head and I finally get to my bedroom. It's exactly the way I left it earlier on. Looking out my window, I see that the sun is beginning to set and I'm thankful that I can just sleep away this awful feeling. I pull out a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top from my drawers and quickly shower.

It's about 10pm when I get into my slightly cold bed, but I can't sleep. I have heavy eyelids that are sore from staying open and when I try to close them, all I can hear is screaming in my head. There is a sudden dip in my bed and I'm about to yell when an arm snakes around my waist. A breath escapes my lips and I relax.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." Santana whispers into my neck. I twist my body around to face her.

"Me too." She slips under the covers and finds my hand. Santana looks just as tired as I do, but even then, she is the most beautiful person I know. Shuffling forward, she reaches out and kisses me lightly on the lips. It makes my heart swell. "What was that for?" I breathe out.

"I didn't get to say thank you for saving me."

"I didn't save you."

"Brittany, I would have died if it wasn't for you." I can see that Santana's eyes are getting glossy. When a single tear rolls down her cheek, I use my thumb to wipe it away. "I don't think you understand, Britt. If it wasn't for you both Quinn and I would have died." Her face leans into my hand.

"I didn't have to kill him." I tell her quietly.

Santana's hand moves to my chin and she turns my head so that I'm looking at her. "Yes you did. He would have come back and probably killed more people." I guess she has a point.

"San, I hate this feeling."

"Then don't focus on it." She replies.

I scrunch my eyebrows up. "What do I think about then?" I ask. Santana's eyes shift from mine to my lips. Slowly, her lips come closer to mine. When they finally meet in a soft kiss, I feel weightless. Our lips move perfectly together, not fast or heated, just full of meaning and care.

"Think about us," She whispers, "Because no matter what, I promise to be by your slide."

"Pinky promise?"

Santana giggles but still holds her little finger out to mine. "Pinky promise." She smiles and I wrap my little finger around hers.

I fall asleep with my head on her chest and her arms holding me. I've never felt this feeling before. Santana makes me forget all my worries and I don't care about tomorrow or yesterday, just her and I defiantly know what people talk about when they say they're in love because I am so uncontrollably in love with her.

 **What will happen next? Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! I'm back from a torturous week away and have a new chapter. I'm kind of nervous to post this cause I don't know what you'll think of it. Hopefully you like it. I loved all the ideas in the reviews for the last chapter so tell me what you want to happen next! Review/fav/follow :)**

My eyes flutter open at the feeling of movement below my head. Santana is awake, I can hear her breathing. Her arms tighten around me and I snuggle closer into her chest. Waking up with Santana is like waking up on Christmas and she is the gift. She's probably the best gift I've ever received even including the time I got a fat little kitten that I named Lord Tubbington.

I want to say something to Santana, but I don't want to ruin this perfect moment. It's like watching an amazing movie and wanting to pause it, though if you do, you can never see how it ends. I wish this movie will never end.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Santana finally breathes out. I hum in response. When I go to move my hand, I realise my pinky is still wrapped around hers. Smiling, I give it a light squeeze. "We should probably get up, it's almost half ten." It is Friday and because of what happened, school will be off for a few days.

I suddenly remember what I did. The water, the gun, the killing, all of it. However, I don't feel as lost as I did last night. Maybe it's because I finally believe that there was no other choice. I had done the right thing. Well, at least I hope I did.

"I want to stay in bed forever." I softly say. It's not that I didn't want to see my other friends or that I felt lazy or tired, I just wanted to be close to Santana and, right now, I am. "Can we stay here?" I ask.

"I'd love to, but there's something I want to show you." With her other hand, Santana runs her fingers up and down my back stopping and where my top ends to draw tiny shapes on my skin.

"What is it?" I question, knowing that San won't tell me because she loves to surprise me. I love it too, but it makes me nervous. I wonder if I should tell her how I really feel, that I'm in love with her.

Santana's hand stops moving when a knock comes at the door and before she has time to move it swings open. I hold my breath and pray that whoever it is doesn't freak out.

"Hey Britt, I was-" Rachel stops in her tracks when she sees us. "Oh," she says, shocked. Santana pulls the covers up even though we weren't doing anything and we both have clothes on. "Sorry, I didn't know Santana was here," I can almost feel the eye rolls coming from San, "I just wanted to let you know that I made you breakfast, it's in the fridge." Rachel normally would make me vegan pancakes in the morning when she made hers. They aren't as nice as the pancakes Quinn makes, but I still take them.

Giving her a smile, I say "Thank you." The small brunette takes one last glance at Santana before leaving my room. I let out the breath I was holding in. "Are you okay?" I ask San. She gives me a small nod.

To be honest, it looks as if the fact that Rachel walked in didn't really bother her. Was it because she already knew? If it was anyone else would she be upset? "Do you think she'll tell anyone?" Santana raises an eyebrow. I roll off her chest and onto my side so I'm facing her.

"No, Rachel can be a bit overwhelming, but she wouldn't tell anyone." Come to think of it, Rachel and I are pretty close, obvious not as close as Quinn and I, but I'd consider her one of my best friends. I mean, I can talk to her about Santana and stuff. "Would it be totally bad if she did though?" I ask.

I know Santana is still worried about what people will think of her, but the people in my house are like family, they wouldn't tell anyone about us unless we were okay with it.

"I guess not," My hopes rise at this, "But I'd prefer for people to find out from one of us." I bob my head up and down at this. Santana is right. Knowing Rachel, she'd probably come up with some elaborate thing of how she know about us or that she was the first to know because we trust her more or something like that. Santana brings our linked pinkies up to her lips and gives them a soft kiss. "Maybe you could tell Quinn." My eyes pop open. Quinn? I've wanted to tell her everything!

"Really?" I say excitedly.

Santana giggles at my happiness. "Yeah. I know that you really want to be open about all this and trust me, I do to. I want to hold your hand in school and actually be able to talk to you in the lockers without all the Cheerios annoying us." A dopy smile takes hold of her face as she lists of all the things she wants, "Maybe telling Quinn is a good start." I can't help but grin and lean into her lips.

"You're perfect." I whisper before my lips nudge against her soft ones. I close my eyes and press them harder together. Santana takes my bottom lip in her mouth and lightly sucks it. I could never get tired of kiss Santana. It's like a bubble forms around us that blocks out everyone and everything else, just us. I could kiss her all day if she'd let me.

She mumbles something that is hard to hear so I move back a little to let her speak. "I gotta go." She says. My face drops and she sees. "It's to get ready for the thing I need to show you." Oh! I already forgot about that. My body fills with joy once again and I give her one last kiss before saying goodbye.

I decide to just dress casual because there's not that many fancy things we can do around here. I put on a pair of denim shorts and a top that almost shows my stomach.

I can't believe I can tell Quinn. What will she say? She already knows that I like girls so it can't be that big of a shock, can it? Maybe Santana should be there when I tell her. Then again, she could get angry and start shouting at her and I don't want that to ever happen to San. I should just tell her myself after breakfast.

I leave my room and go to the kitchen. Most people are out because of the good weather and the day off. I heard that there is a place where everyone is putting stuff to remember the students that were killed by the hunters. I should stop by it and put something there. Even though I didn't know them, I still feel like they deserve to be remembered.

Rachel and Quinn are in the kitchen when I go down and heat instantly spreads through cheeks. I know Rachel hadn't caught us doing anything, but she still walked in on a privet moment between Santana and I and that was kind of embarrassing.

"Morning." Quinn greets me as I walk to the fridge to get the pancakes. "Gross, Britt I can't believe you eat those things. They taste like cardboard." I look down at the cold food and shrug, putting them in the microwave to heat up.

"Hey!" Rachel defends, "At least I don't kill innocent animals." She backfires and Quinn laughs at this.

"Wanna bet? How about we take a look in your wardrobe and see what kind of coats and handbags you have." The microwave digs and I giggle at their argument. Quinn and Rachel seem like they don't get along, but everyone knows they secretly like annoying each other.

Setting my plate on the table, I say, "Chill out. Quinn, have you even tried these pancakes?" Quinn lowers her eyes to the table. Clearly not. "And Rachel, she does have a point. You have like fifty handbags made from crocodile skin." Rachel sighs. Looks like I won. "Now stop the violence."

I take a bit of my food and look at Quinn. I could tell her now because Rachel already knows. I decide against it and go back to eating.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm sitting in Quinn's room on the sofa. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asks. Just as she was leaving the kitchen I told her I needed to tell her something important. How do I start this?

"Umm, I-well..." I let out a sigh. "It's about Santana." I say.

Quinn looks confused. "What about her?"

Why is this so difficult? "I wanted to tell you," I begin but then forget what to say next, "I didn't tell Rachel first, she found out," I close my eyes and try to think of something better to say, "She's really sweet and cute and-"

"Britt just tell me."

I take a deep breath. "Santana is my girlfriend."

When I open my eyes it looks like that was the last thing Quinn expected me to say. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her mouth was slightly open. "Okay." I all she says.

"Okay?" I repeat as more of a question. "Okay as in _'Cool I'm okay with it'_ or okay as in ' _Okay this is weird and I totally hate her'_?"

"Okay." She says again. Now I'm confused. "Are you sure?"

 _Are you sure?_ What kind of question is that? Of course I'm sure. "Completely." I tell her.

Quinn sat and listened to what I had to say. I told her about meeting Santana in training - which she already knew – and then about how we kissed when we went home and then our date and how Rachel knew about us. Then I said how San wanted to keep us a secret until she was ready and Quinn was kind of angry about that and said I deserve to be in a relationship with someone that doesn't want to hid me, but I explained that it's not about me, it's about Santana and how she feels. Eventually she understood.

"I'm in love with her." I quietly say.

My eyes find Quinn's and they look worried. "Britt, you've only known her for like a month." I know. I was in love with her the first time we kissed, I just hadn't realised.

"I know it's hard to understand, but trust me when I say this, I love her. And it's not some stupid teenage fling that dies out when we get bored because I could never get bored of her. Santana could sit a do absolutely nothing and still be the most interesting person in the word. I wish I could record her laugh and play it when I'm feeling sad cause it makes my heart swell. I could get lost in her eyes there are just that many colours in them and I love when I put my head on her chest and hear her heart beat because it reminds me that she is actually real and with me. When she talks it's like hearing your favourite song for the first time. It feels as if someone has taken an air pump and filled my heart up so much that it's trying to break out of my body."

I take a breath after everything spills from my mouth. I didn't even mean for most of it to come out, it just did. Quinn has a secret smile on her face.

"Whoa."

"I know." She probably thinks I'm crazy now.

"I guess you really do love her." My face lights up and I nod my head. "I'm really happy for you Britt." I stretch my arms out and she giggles but still gives me a hug.

"Thank you." I say into her ear. "Now," I say and take a step back, "Tell me about Puck." I wiggle my eyebrows while saying his name.

A blush creeps across her face and I know she must really like him because Quinn never gets embarrassed when talking about guys she likes. "He's good," She says, "He actually asked me out on a date tonight..."

"Quinn! Why didn't you tell me?" I say crazily.

She rolls her eyes playfully, "I'm telling you now."

"Come on, we need to pick out some clothes for you to wear!" Pulling her over to her wardrobe, I couldn't be happier. McKinley is probably the best thing that ever happened to us.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

"No peeking!" Santana giggles from behind me. My eyes are covered by a scarf from Santana's room. All the Cheerios are out at practice because coach Sue made then, but San told her she was extremely sick and couldn't go. Now we have her whole house to ourselves. "There is a step in front of you." Her hand is laced into mine and I gently move forward.

"Where are you taking me?" I titter as I feel my outstretched hand brush against the wall. As soon as I walked through the front door San tackled me and tied the scarf around me.

Instead of responding, she just giggles again. "Stop for a sec." I do as she says and I hear her opening a door. "This is going to be tricky, but I need you to climb down a latter." This is going to be impossible. Santana guides me closer to the floor and then moves my hand so that I have something to hold onto. "Put your foot down and feel for a step." My foot bumps against something. "Yeah, that's it." When both my feet are safely on the latter, I climb down and wait for San.

She closes the door. "Okay you can look now."

I rip the scarf from my eyes and blink a few times until I can actually see. My jaw drops. This is amazing. In front of me is a dark room that is dimly lit by blue light things around the walls. It's not big, probably half the size of the living room in my house. There is a flat screen TV hanging on the far wall, a mini fridge in the corner, speakers, a guitar and a big sofa type bed all neatly packed together. Are we still in the Cheerios house? I'm pretty sure we didn't leave, I would have felt it.

"Where is this?" I ask, unsure of where we actually are.

"Well, basically, we're above the garage and under my room." San says. "I found it years ago and decided to do it up. Nobody else knows about it and its quite small so it's hard to notice." My head almost touches the roof.

I feel like I'm intruding. Santana has never shown anyone this and now she's showing me. It feels different from all the other places she's shown me, it looks like this is her most privet place. "Why are you letting me see this if you've never shown anyone else?"

She takes my right hand, links her pinky through mine and says, "Because you're special." My heart thuds in my chest. This feels so right, being with her. The way she makes me feel is almost embarrassing. I squeeze her little finger. "Come on."

Santana flops down on the big couch bed and grabs the remote, clicking the button to turn the TV on. Instead of the sound coming from the actual TV, it comes from small speakers on the arm rests of the couch. "This is so no one can hear the TV."

"Smart." I replay. "This place is so cool." I say, moving beside San. She rests her head on my shoulder and flicks through the channels.

"Is there anything you want to watch?"

"You." I slip out before I can even think. I feel my cheeks getting hotter and she looks up at me and smiles.

"You're cute." Santana laughs before kissing my red cheek.

This is another perfect moment. Better than the last. I sink further into the long couch, my feet far from dangling of the edge and Santana follows, snuggling into my body. I've never felt so amazingly relaxed and comfortable than right now.

"Santana," I choke out. I want to tell her everything. How I feel, why I feel it. "I- I really..." What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I scare her off and she never wants to talk to me again? I try not to say it, but it bursts out of my mouth before I can stop it, "I'm so in love with you."

San's body goes stiff. Shit. I messed up. Why do I always do this? I'm so stupid-

Soft lips press against mine, breaking me out of my thoughts. Wait, I thought she was mad. I kiss back just as hard and can feel San smiling into the kiss. "I love you." She breathes as she pulls back, "So much."

She loves me. Santana Lopez loves me. I wouldn't be surprised if she could feel my heart thumping against my chest.

I kiss her again, harder this time wanting to somehow see if she can taste my love.

Santana's lips trailed along my neck, stopping and sucking every few seconds. A moan is drawn out of my mouth when she reaches my pulse point and pokes her wet tongue out to lick it. My hand plays with the hem of her top and I guide it higher and higher until she has to sit up and pull it off. I stare at her chest before kissing her collar bone. "Is this okay?" I ask waiting to make sure she's okay with what's happening.

"Yes." She breathes out while her hands tangle themselves in my hair. I slowly remove the straps of her bra, giving her time to stop me if she wants, but all she does is reach around to unhook it, letting it come undone. I toss it somewhere in the small room, not caring where it lands. My eyes roam her body. Nothing can compare to the way she looks.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper to her. San cups my cheek with her hand and gives me a soft kiss, not like the hard and quick ones we had just seconds ago. "I love you so much." I say again. I'll say it every day. I'll sing it, write it, scream it, just so that Santana knows how much I love her.

Another soft kiss is planted on my lips, "I love you too." San says while placing soft kisses all over my face. My hands wonder across her stomach and brush against her breast. Santana arches her back, begging for more contact and I carefully kiss the swell of her boob. My lips find her nipple and wrap around it, licking and sucking as I pinch the other one with my hand, feeling it become hard. "Fuck." She moans.

I let it go with a pop and do the same to the other then kiss up to her neck again, possibly leaving a mark on where her shoulder and neck meet. My fingers play with the button on her jeans, drawing circles on it. "Britt, please." She says and I finally pop the button open and push them down her long legs. San lifts her butt so that her jeans can go down easier. Once kicked off, all she is left in is her panties. I can feel how wet they are as I run my finger along the outside, earning a moan for Santana.

A feeling spreads though me. It's a good one and I love how I'm making Santana feel.

I dip one finger inside and run it through her wet folds. It's soft and warm. San is breathing fast and hard which only makes me want to please her even more. "Britt," she says but it comes out as a moan, "please." I begin to rub her clit slow at first and then faster as her breathing gets uneven. Tiny pants come from her mouth as I make small circles.

I keep doing this until I feel her stomach muscles begin to tighten and I know she is close. I go even faster until she moans out my name and her body becomes limp beneath mine.

I take my hand out of her panties and reach out to grab the blanket at the bottom of the couch and wrap it around us.

"Britt, that was..." Santana doesn't finish and I can only take that as a compliment. I can see her eye lids beginning to get heavy.

"Go to sleep, San." I tell her, knowing that she's tired.

She looks up at me, "What about you?" She asks. Even though I can feel the coil in my stomach begging for release, I ignore it.

"I'll be fine." She still looks unconvinced. I giggle a little, "San, sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." With that she nods her head and leans back into my body, getting comfortable before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

 **I was really tired when I wrote this so sorry for any mistakes. Did you like it or was it too much/ too little? I really wanna know so I can write it better next time. What should happen next? Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**First I would like to say sorry for the wait. I haven't really felt like writing. Also, is anyone watching PLL tonight? I'm so excited to find out who A is! Anyway tell me what you want to happen cause I honestly don't know where this is going. Review/fav/follow :)**

The metal in my hand feels cold and heavy. I've used a few times gun before. Once when was with my dad and we shot cans of the wall. The other time was when I killed the hunter. I shake my head to rid the thought out of my mind. A voice booms though a megaphone, almost hurting my ears it's just that loud.

"Listen up, weepy losers!" Coach Sylvester yells. I look around me. At least thirty people have volunteered to go out to find the hunters base. The only people I know are Puck, Finn, Mike, Tina, Rachel and Santana. I hate the image of Santana getting hurt, but as soon as I told her I was going, she insisted that she goes to. "In exactly one month we are going out to find the hunters. It has come to my attention that some of you," Sue looks at some kid – Jacob someone? – and then continues, "are not exactly in the correct shape to go out into a serious mission like this." Over that past month I've gotten better in training. I learnt how to completely control fire, yet I still have to talk to Blaine about the whole water from the sink thing. "For this reason, I will be carefully selecting a team of fifteen to go out. Training starts now!"

In front of us are large targets in the shape of a body. The guns we were given are the size of half my arm. They are filled with pellets, not real bullets which I am thankful for when I see that Jacob kid accidently shoot himself in the leg. Bringing it up to my shoulder feels awkward and unnatural.

"Britt," Santana whispers from beside me. I see her holding her gun like she was an expert. "Put it on top of your shoulder like this," San turns her body and I can see how she holds it and I copy her actions. It instantly feels less weird.

"Thanks." I whisper back and she just winks at me.

Closing one eye, I aim at the target opposite me. My finger closes around the trigger and I shoot. The force surprises me and pushes me back slightly. I search to see that I hit the edge of the target. I sigh.

"Brittany!" Sue yells from behind me. "You think this is hard?" I mentally thank God that everyone else is too busy shooting to hear Sue. "Try skydiving into a flaming pit of hungry tigers. That's hard!" I aim and shoot again, this time hitting closer to the centre.

After fifteen minutes Sue makes us move on to jogging around the track.

"Hey Britt." Rachel says as she runs beside me. "Where were you yesterday." A light blush spreads across my cheeks.

"Um...Just hanging out with San." I jog a little faster, hoping that Rachel drops it.

Yesterday was perfect. After we ' _watched a movie'_ Santana ordered pizza and we just cuddled for a while. I must be the luckiest person in the world.

"Just hung out?" Rachel comments while matching my speed. I nod my head, slightly out of breath. "Okay then." She titters.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Training was _brutal._ Everything hurts. My legs, my arms, _everything_. And the worst part is that I have to go again in two days. It's worth it though. At least I'll be able to help people.

Standing outside Quinn's door, I knock twice. I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet about her date with Puck because I got back late and had to leave early. I hear a light 'come in' and open the door. Quinn is lying on her bed reading.

"Hey," I greet her, "What are you reading?"

She looks at the front cover before saying, "The mortal instruments. It's good, you'd like it." I have already read those books more than once and just agree with her.

"How was your date?" I ask sitting beside her.

I see a small smile tugging on her lips. "It was amazing." Quinn puts the book down and tells me about it. Puck brought her on a romantic picnic on top of this large hill that looks over most of McKinley. It's cute the way she talks about him, like he's the best guy ever. I wonder if I talk about Santana like that. "Rachel told me you hung out with Santana yesterday." She wiggles her eyebrows. Of course Rachel would tell her.

"Yea we watched a movie and got pizza." I reply trying to keep my voice steady. Quinn eyed me like she was deciding if I'm lying or not.

"So you two haven't..."

"Oh my God, Quinn stop." I cover my face with my hands to try and hide the blush.

Quinn just giggles in response. "Oh come on Britt. I'm just kidding." I pull my hands down and glare at her. "It's not liked you'd do that anyway." She says and my body goes tense. I force a laugh out to seem less awkward. I didn't plan on sleeping with Santana, but I'm glad I did.

Someone knocks on the door and I'm thankful that we don't have to talk about this anymore. Mr Schue walks in and says, "House meeting in the living room." Quinn and I make our way downstairs were a few others are sitting.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks and I look over to Mercedes who just shrugs. We take a seat and soon after, the rest of the house walks in.

Mr Schue stands up and claps his hands together. "Okay," He starts, "So as you know, every year there is a competition to win the house cup. This year, the rules have changed." I've never really been told much about how the competition works, just that two houses are put against each other. "Instead of just choosing houses, Principle Figgins now wants everyone to have a chance. Each house will be tested, physically and mentally, and the one to come out with the highest score wins." The room bursts into whispers.

"What do you meant by tested? Like actual tests?" I ask, still confused as to what's happening.

"Mentally, yes. The questions will be like 'How would you handle this situation' and stuff like that." Great. There's no way I'll pass this. "But physically, it'll be like fighting, shooting and other drills." I've definitely gotten better at fighting, but I'll need more practise.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

A few hours later I meet up with Blaine to figure out what happened with me making the water come out of the sink. "Hey," I call over to him on the training field. "Thanks for meeting me."

Pulling me into a hug, he says, "No problem. So what's up?"

"I'm guessing Kurt already told you what I did to the sink in Quinn's bathroom?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. He nods in response. "I don't really know how I did it. It was kind of like the first time with the fire, but it my hands got colder instead of hotter."

Blaine thinks for a second before bending down to get something from his bag. "Take off your gloves," I do as he says. To be honest, I've gotten so use to wearing them that I don't even realize that they're on my hands. Blaine takes a bottle of water from his bag. "Maybe we could try to do the same with water as we did with fire."

He unscrews the bottle cap and I hold out my hands. The water dribbles out of the plastic and trickles down my arm, but I don't feel anything else. "I don't think it's working." I tell Blaine after a few seconds.

"Just concentrate." He replies. I shut my eyes and focus on the water. When I open them nothing has changed. "You just need some practise."

Half an hour later, I slump on the ground. "Nothing is working." I groan. "Maybe I didn't actually do that with the water and it was just a coincidence." I utter. "A really, really weird coincidence."

"Don't give up Britt. It took me two years to figure out how to use my gift." I sit up and look at Blain.

"Really?"

He laughs a little. "Yeah." He sighs and stands up. "I better get going, but we'll try again soon, okay?"

I get up too and grab my bags. "Okay, thanks by the way." Blaine gives me one last smile before walking away.

After I collect all of my stuff I walk into the Halls and towards my locker to get a book. There are still some students walking around, probably going to and from the library or meetings. I put in my combination and grab my book. As soon as I turn around, I'm met with an ice cold substance being thrown in my face. The air from my lungs is pushed out and I can feel the ice dripping down my face. To say the least, I _hate_ being slushied. I can taste the blueberry and inwardly groan. Blueberry is the worst.

I hear laughs and know that it was Karofsky who threw it. "Loser." He says and walks away. Luckily, I learnt to always keep a towel in my locker and I reach into get it and begin drying my face. I walk into the girls toilets.

"Britt?" I hear. Pulling the towel from my eyes, I see Santana in her cheerleading uniform. She instantly runs over to me and begins helping me clean. "Who did this?" She asks angrily.

When I don't reply she takes the towel from my hands and looks at me seriously. I give in, "It was Karofsky."

"I'm so sick of that asshole." Santana mutters and then reaches for the door.

I wrap my hand around her arm. "Where are you going?" I question.

"To kick him in the balls." She says seriously and tries to walk away again.

I pull her back. "San, don't. They'll know something's up and you'll be at the top of their list." I voice, hating the idea of them taunting or slushing Santana.

"I don't care, Britt! You don't deserve to be treated this way!" I could hear the frustration in her voice. Lacing our fingers together, I squeeze her hand. "I just hate seeing people hurt you and not doing anything about it."

A small tear runs down her cheek and I brush it away with my thumb. "You being here is enough. I would take a slushie in the face every day if it meant that I could be with you even in secret." Santana steps closer to me and cups my cheek. "Don't," I say, "You'll get blueberry slushie on you."

"I don't care." She whispers while moving her lips to mine. As soon as they touch I feel light headed. Our kiss is soft and slow, just like our first kiss. "I love you." San utters.

My heart beats faster. "I love you so much Santana." I give her one last peck before pulling away. "I need to get a shower." Santana giggles, takes my other hand and in seconds we're in my bedroom. "I'll never get use to that."

"I'm gonna go get changed out of my uniform." Santana kisses my cheek and then leaves, saying she'll be back soon.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

"I'm telling you, I don't think Ian is really dead." I state as Santana brushes my hair. We've been discussing who we think 'A' is from Pretty Little Liars for the past twenty minutes.

San scoffs. "Britt, we saw his body. It's obviously Wren." I think about it for a second.

"He's British though." Santana just shrugs and pats my back telling me to move. I shuffle up the bed more and rest my back against the pillows. It's around 1am and Santana and I have been talking about random things for a few hours now. "Did you hear about the rule change for the house cup?" I ask.

"Yeah. I wonder what it's going to be like."

"War, probably. My house against the jocks house will be a bloodbath." San agrees with me. I feel my stomach rumble. "Wanna get some food? Everyone will be in bed by now."

"Okay." We get off the bed and make our way down the stairs quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. All the lights are off meaning no one is here, so we sneak into the kitchen and turn on the small lamp which lightly illuminates the room.

I look through the cupboards and finally find cereal. Holding up the two boxes, I ask Santana which one she wants and then pour it out into two bowls.

As we eat, we talk San asks me about training with Blaine and I tell her what happened – or didn't happen – and then I take the bowls and put them in the dishwasher.

"Britt, I was wondering if..." Santana visibly gulps and fidgets with the hem of her top, "Maybe it's time to tell the rest of your friends about us."

I stop what I'm doing and look at her. Santana's obviously nervous. "Are you sure?" Her eyes find mine. "We don't have to if you don't want." I remind her. I'd love it so much if the other knew about us, but I love Santana more and if that means not telling anyone, then I'm okay with it.

"I'm sure. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." I reply, "Extremely happy." I reach out and take both of her hands in mine; drawing small shapes with my thumb on her smooth skin.

"We should still tell them." She replies. I feel happiness bubble in my chest.

I wrap my arms around San and she laughs. "Thank you!" I breathe out. I pull back and kiss her, sucking her bottom lip in my mouth. A moan comes from her throat and her hands find my hips, lightly pushing me back against the counter. I drag my tongue along her lip and she opens her mouth letting me slip in. Our tongues dance together as Santana lifts me up and sets me on the counter while nudging my legs apart to stand between them. Her lips leave mine and brush along my jaw, making their way to my neck. I moan when she finds my pulse point and starts sucking on it.

All of a sudden the lights turn on and Santana jumps back in shock. Kurt and Blaine stand in the door way with their mouths slightly open.

A few moments pass and Kurt is the first to break the tension. "Well this explains a lot."

 **Cliff-hanger! What did you think? Please review, it makes me really happy! Thanks for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hellooo! I really liked writing this chapter and hopefully your all happy about it. Tell me what you want to happen next and please review because I love reading them! Review/fav/follow :)**

"Well this explains a lot." Kurt looks from me then to Santana and back to me. I wish I could crawl into a hole with Santana and stay there forever. It's not that I don't want Kurt and Blaine to know, but this isn't the way I planned on telling them. My eyes shift over to Santana. She looks like a lost puppy and all I want to do is hug her and tell her that everything will be okay.

"I...um..." My mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water.

Kurt looks at me seriously. "When were you going to tell us?" He asks. I look at Santana again and she nods her head as if saying that she's okay.

"Soon." I reply. "We agreed that we would tell all of you." I don't know if I should feel worried or relieved. On one hand now I can ask for their advice in how to come out, but on the other, Kurt might feel like Santana is a bad person because she's popular.

It's Blaine who speaks this time. "Who else knows?"

"Quinn and Rachel."

Kurt gasps. "You told Rachel before you told me?" I smile to myself when he says this.

"No she found out before everyone."

Santana still looks the same as she did a few minutes ago. I move closer to her and grab her hand, lacing our fingers together. "Are you okay?" I ask in a hushed whisper. When her brown eyes finally meet mine, she gives me a soft smile and nods her head.

"I don't understand," Kurt begins, "Santana is in the house that constantly bullies us."

I clench my jaw. San squeezes my hand. "I've never thrown a slushie at any of you. I've never called you names. I'm not the one doing all of that. Just because I'm in that house doesn't mean I'm like them." Her voice breaks during the end.

"Yeah, but you've never tried to stop them." Kurt fires back and I want to yell at him for talking to Santana like this.

I hear her sigh. "I know." She replies sounding defeated, "But I plan on changing that." I raise my eyebrows at this. "I want to come out to everyone, not just your friends. I don't care if that means I'll be slushied or called names, I just want to be with you." I can't help the grin that takes over may face.

Blaine walks towards us. "Well I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks." I say. Maybe he can convince Kurt that Santana isn't a bad person. "Kurt, can I talk to you?" I ask and point to the living room so we can talk privately. Blaine and Santana begin talking so I walk out with Kurt.

Once we're in the other room I sigh. "Look, I know you think Santana is like all the other girls from her house, but she's not. Trust me." My eyes search his face to see if he's changed his mind at all, but he still looks unconvinced. "Just give her a chance, please?"

A few moments pass. Kurt finally uncrosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "Fine." He groans. "But if she even thinks of hurting you then I swear to god I will go all drama queen on her." I laugh in response and get a smile from him.

"Thank you." I say hugging him.

* * *

My arms snake around Santana's waist as she walks up the stairs towards my room. "You don't have to tell everyone, you know?" I say quietly in her ear. We keep walking like this until we reach my door.

"I want to." She replies, but then a nervous look takes hold of her face, "I mean, only if you want to." I tell her yes and we go into my room. "I should probably go." Santana says.

Shaking my head, I grab her hand. "No you can stay here and sleep with me." It takes a second to process what I said, "Wait, not like _sleep_ with me just... sleep with me..." I close my eyes tight and take a deep breath as Santana lets out a laugh.

"I know what you mean." She tells me, but then adds, "What if I want to sleep with you like _that_ again?" My eyes widen and my mouth goes dry.

"I would be totally okay with that." I say, but it gets muffled at the end when Santana pulls me in for a kiss. They start of sweet and slow but soon become heated.

My back hits the wall as Santana's hands tug at my top, trying to remove it. I help her by lifting my arms up and she pulls it over my head. Her lips immediately latch onto my collar bone which draws a small moan from my throat. My fingers dip under her top and I trace them over her toned abs causing goose bumps to rise. My hands move upwards, pulling the top along with me until I reach her bra and cup her breasts over the thin material. Santana moans in my mouth which only edges me on more.

"Off." I whisper against her lips as I attempt to remove her top. It's quite hard considering how difficult it is to focus. Santana giggles when it gets caught around her head and we're forced to break apart.

Lifting her arms in the air, I take it off properly and we stare at each other for a second, grinning. "I love you so much." I say in a soft, dreamy tone. San leans in to capture my lips in hers. This kiss is slow and meaningful. When she kisses me like this it feels like she is breathing life into me.

"I love you," She tells me while placing soft kisses all over my face, "More than in can put into words." I kiss her again, harder this time. Santana puts her fingers in the belt loops of my jeans and drags me over to my bed. "We need to be quiet," She says in a hushed tone, "really quiet." I nod my head as she undoes the button and pulls my zipper down. Soon after my jeans are being thrown somewhere unknown in my room and I'm pulled onto the bed. I land with a loud ' _oomph',_ but quickly begin leaving hot, wet kisses on San's neck making her shiver below me. My hands trail down her stomach and make quick work with her shorts, tearing them off and tossing them away. When I move my leg between hers, Santana bucks her hips up and grinds on my thigh. I can feel her wetness through her panties as she lets out small cries of pleasure. Her hands are suddenly on my back, removing my bra and before I know it, soft, hot lips are sucking on my breasts. My eyes roll to the back of my head. I briskly take off the rest of her clothes and soon enough we are both naked.

"You're so beautiful, Britt." Santana mumbles though kisses. Without warning, San flips us over and my back is pressed into the mattress. "Lift your legs up." She tells me and I do as she says, wrapping my legs around her waist. Gently, San lowers herself until her centre is directly over mine and I can feel the heat radiating from it. Santana give me another kiss then pushes down into me. I have to bite her shoulder so that I don't moan out too loud. San lets out small pants as we start rocking into each other, completely lost in pleasure. "Fuck." Santana hisses out, burying her head in the crook of my neck.

After a while our breathing becomes uneven and San moves faster causing me to clench my eyes shut. My legs tighten around her body and we moan each other's names out as we reach a high right after the other. "Wow." I breathe out feeling really tired now.

"That was amazing." She whispers, rolling off me and curling into my side. I reach down to pull the covers up.

"We should probably go to sleep." I say and Santana just drapes an arm over my stomach in response. My eyes start to get heavy and I'm dragged into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Groaning, I stick my hand out to silence the deafening sound that is my alarm. Unfortunately, I have to go to school today which means getting up early and just when I was having the most perfect dream.

My body suddenly tenses and an arm squeezes my waist, but I instantly relax when I realize it's just Santana.

 _Maybe that wasn't a dream..._

"Hey," I whisper, not wanting to startle her, "Santana? We need to get up for school." I push a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. I can't stop the smile that takes hold of my face when I see how cute San looks. Grabbing my phone, I snap a quick picture of her, but me being me, I forget to take the flash of and a blinding light comes from my phone.

Santana groans and lifts her hand up to rub her eyes. "Did you just take a picture of me?" She asks, confused. San's morning voice is magical. I want to hear it over and over again.

"Maybe." I giggle back. "Come on, we need to go to school." Another groan.

Santana's eyes peek up at me. "Can't we just lay here forever?"

"I wish, but if we're not up in the next ten minutes, Rachel is gonna come in here to wake me up and I don't know about you, but I don't want anyone besides me seeing you naked." I lean over and give her a peck on the cheek before sitting up and throwing a baggy top on.

I hear Santana shuffling behind me. "Oh please, Rachel wishes she could see me like this." I chuckle in response. "I'm gonna go grab a shower back at my house. Meet back here for breakfast?" San asks.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I ask Santana as we're about to enter the kitchen were most of my friends are.

"It's now or never, right?" She replies. After getting a quick shower and changing, San and I decided that we should tell everyone now because they were all here. To be honest, I'm nervous. It's not that I don't think they won't accept us, but they might not accept Santana. After the way Kurt reacted, I'm a little on edge.

We walk in and everyone is chatting away. That soon stops when they see Santana and me.

"Santana," Mr Schue speaks first, "We weren't expecting you." I can See San's hands slightly shaking from the corner of my eye. Everyone on the room is staring at us... well mostly Santana with confused looks on their faces. Rachel is smiling at us as if telling us that it's okay.

Clearing my throat, I speak up for Santana, "Well we actually wanted to tell all of you something..." I rub the sweat from my hands on my jeans and squeeze my thumb. _Now or never._ I tell myself. "Santana and I are... um..."

"Girlfriends." She finishes from me. Nobody says anything. Complete silence.

And then Mercedes turns to Tina. "Pay up. I was right." Sighing, Tina pulls out $20 and hands it over.

"Wait, you knew?" I ask Mercedes.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "It was pretty obvious considering the other day." She says referring to when we were forced into the basement.

"I thought so too." It's Artie who says this and Sam agrees with him.

"Yeah and also, Rachel told me." Finn comments and Rachel nudges him in the stomach with her elbow.

I see Santana's eyebrows scrunch together. "So if most of you knew, why didn't you just confront us?" They all kinda look at each other.

"It wasn't our place to do so," Finn says, "If you were going to come out, it had to be on your own terms." I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "We know Santana isn't a bad person, well Kurt doesn't agree, but the rest of us are happy for you guys." I grin.

"Thank you." Santana tells him and everyone goes back to talking. Grabbing two mugs, I sit down and pour some coffee out while I hear San and Mercedes laughing about something. I'm so happy right now. Everyone – excluding Kurt – is okay with our relationship. Now all we have to do is tell the rest of McKinley.

* * *

"So I guess you and Santana are pretty serious?" Quinn asks me as we walk to the Halls. Santana is a few meters in front of us and talking to Sam. I overhear him doing an impression and inwardly giggle. Breakfast went really well. Everyone actually really likes Santana and I couldn't be happier.

"Yeah," I reply, "I guess we are." We have also told them about coming out everybody else here. Most of my friends were shocked, but said they'd stand up for us if anyone gives us bother. "What about Puck?" I question.

Quinn's face instantly beams. "We're going out again soon!"

"That's great!" I say happily. "By the way, I think a girl's night is very much needed."

"Totally," Quinn hooks her arm through mine, "Maybe we could get all the girls to go this time." I nod my head and agree with her. It would be really fun if all the girls got together. "You should invite Santana!"

"Great, this is going to be awesome!"

Santana stops walking in front of us as we approach the door to the Halls. Turning to me, she holds out her hand which I take in mine. We have a silent conversation with our eyes and she gives me a soft smile telling me that she's ready.

* * *

School isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Yes, a few heads turned at the sight of Santana Lopez walking down the hall hand in hand with a loser, but no one has said anything to our faces...yet.

"Walk me to class?" Santana asks as I close my locker. It was our last period before lunch and we had different classes.

"Sure." I reply. "So Quinn and I our having a girl's night soon and all the girls – and Kurt – are going. Wanna go?"

Smirking, Santana says, "A girl's night? That sounds interesting." I laugh and roll my eyes at her. "I don't know. I mean, I don't think Kurt will want me there." She sighs. Kurt did say that he would give Santana a chance, but so far he's just given her the cold shoulder.

A pout forms on my lips. "But I want you there."

Santana grins. "Well now I have to go." We reach her class and wait beside the door. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Okay." Her eyes glance around before leaning in and giving me a small kiss. I bit my lip to try and hold back the squeal of joy as she walks into her class.

I stroll in the other direction and head for class. There aren't many people left in the lockers as I pass them. Suddenly, I'm being pushed against the cold metal as Karofsky and his friends walk past me. "Dyke." They laugh at me and walk away. I clench my jaw. I don't care what they think of me, but it still hurts.

I walk off to class and try to forget about them.

Lunch comes quicker than I expected and before I know it Rachel, Quinn and I are in the lockers again waiting for Santana. We're talking about something – music, I think – but I lose interest when I see the girl we've been waiting for coming towards us.

"Hey." Santana calls over.

"Hi." She stops at her locker and puts in her combo. As we're about to leave, a guy in a Leatherman jacket leans against the lockers and rakes his eyes over Santana. I feel a pang of anger go through my body.

He puts his hands in his pockets and starts talking. "So Santana," He says and I already want to punch him. "I heard you're a lady lover now." Quinn and Rachel have gone silent and are listening to this jerk now. "Maybe you just need the right man to straighten you out."

"Maybe you need to back off." I growl at him.

He holds his hands up. "What are you, her girlfriend?"

I squeeze my thumb, already feeling my hands begin to tingle. "Actually, yes I am."

"What's going on here?" A voice says from behind me and I look to see Finn and Puck walking over to us. "Is this guy bothering you?" Puck asks the both of us.

When we don't reply Quinn tells them, "He's just being a jerk."

"Hey, I was just talking to Santana." The guy says as he reaches his hand out to touch her side. I immediately shoot forward and put my hands against his chest, pushing him away from her. He lets out a sharp yelp and that's when I see two burn marks on his top where my hands were. "Psycho." He cries out and turns to walk away.

I look down at my hands to see that they're red with heat. "Oops." Santana smiles at me while the rest giggle.

"Thank you." She whispers to me and stands on her toes to kiss my cheek. "Let's go to lunch, I'm starving." With that we all make our way to the cafeteria.

 **There you have it. What did you think? BTW did anyone watch the PLL finally? :0 Remember to review!:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, I've been busy these past few days and haven't had time to write but I got this chapter finished and hopefully it's okay. In other news, today was the first day back to school for me and I already miss summer! Anyway, please tell me what you think! Review/fav/follow :)**

 _Ninety eight_

 _Ninety nine_

 _One hundred_

Sitting up, I wipe the sweat from my forehead. Coach Sue has been making us do training drills all day to get in shape. Beside me, Santana takes a sip from her water while trying to catch her breath. It's been a few days since the whole jerk in the hallway situation and things have been pretty intense. Some of the Cheerio's have been making snide comments and calling Santana and me names, not that it bothers me, but I can see that it's having a bad effect on San. She keeps telling me that she's okay and that it doesn't matter what they think of her, though I know it hurts her. I just want her to be happy. I want to smack that smirk of Kitty's face, but if I do, it could make everything worse.

"Britt, are you listening to me?" Santana's soft voice pulls me from my thoughts.

I grab my water and unscrew the cap. "Sorry, I was daydreaming." I apologize. The water trickles down my throat and I wonder if I'm ever going to be able to control it like the fire.

"I asked you if we're all hanging out tonight." She replies, referring to the girl's night that Quinn and I had planned. Having all my friends know about San and me is amazing. I love being able to hold her hand in public and kiss her whenever or where ever I want. They all really like San. Well, all of them bar Kurt. He's taking his time in coming around to liking her, but ever since San gave him the latest Vogue magazine – one that he had yet to get – he's been slight better about the whole deal.

Standing up, I offer a hand to my girlfriend which she accepts and I pull her to her feet. "Yeah, it's going to be so much fun!" A rush of excitement runs through my body at the thought of all of us bonding together.

Santana opens her mouth to say something, but the sound of Sue's voice booming through her megaphone beats her. "Everyone grab a gun!" She yells. "Not you, Jewfro! You're out!" Sue shouts at Jacob and I watch him scamper of with tears in his eyes.

Grabbing two guns, Santana hands me one and we jog over to the targets. I see Rachel holding her gun on her shoulder to my other side as she shoots and hits the targets face, close to the bull's eye. I position my gun so that it's resting on my shoulder and bring it up so that I can aim. Taking a deep breath, I aim at the targets heart and pull the trigger, watching as it hits perfectly in the centre of the heart. My reactions have been getting with time which I guess is good if I don't want to die. Even the slight force that comes back when I shoot doesn't faze me anymore.

A few more shots later Sue calls us over, "Gather around ladies." She commands us. Everyone stands in a circle with Coach Sue in the middle. "The time for attach is drawing closer and I still have too many people on my team. So here's what's going to happen; I'm giving each of you a paintball gun and sometime – it could be day or night or even during school – you will hear a loud alarm and when you do, you grab your gun and fight each other. The last fifteen standing will be the going on the mission. Those who lose will be humiliated publicly. Do I make myself clear?" Each of us nods our head, slightly frightened of the look in her eyes. "Good, now back to training!" Sue yells.

The next part of training was working with our abilities. It's my favourite part. We are given things like knives or bow and arrows, but we have to use our powers alongside them. It's meant to make it feel more realistic because if we are faced with hunters we will probably have some kind of weapon.

Basically, you have to stand in the centre podium and all along the outside are targets that lay flat against the ground. When one of the targets fly up, you has to hit it as fast as you can before a different target appears. Fist size balls are thrown at you and if you get hit by one, then you lose.

I take my place in the middle while others do the same in different areas. When I flick my wrist, the top of the lighter flips open and a flame appears, spreading across to the palm of my hand. I can feel it tingle and try to imagine the pain, but it's just not there. On the other podiums, I see Rachel who has several knives in her hands. Her ability is more of a defence and not attack. The light catches of the force field she has built around her and it shimmies a little. On the podium next to her is Santana. I can't help but get distracted by the way she lazily flips the razor sharp knife in the air and grabs it perfectly each time. Santana's brown eyes catches mine and she grins at me before winking and turning her head to focus.

A smile takes hold of my face, but is soon wiped away when the whistle blows indicating that the training has started. None of the targets in front of me are up so I swing my body around, finding one. In a split second I create a fire ball and hurl it at the head of the large piece of metal, leaving a scorch mark in its place. The sound of movement behind me makes spin on my heals; only to find another metal target standing and I quickly hit it back down. Suddenly, a balls flies out of nowhere and I dodge it by an inch, mentally scolding myself for not paying better attention.

I slide my hand down to my belt and feel for the cold metal blade and wrapping my fingers around it. When the next target appears, I pull the knife from my belt and fling it towards the head, but I miss and hit the neck. I guess that doesn't really count as a fail, the person still would have died...

Six minutes later, another whistle goes off, telling us that we're done. I hop of the podium and see Santana making her way to me. Scanning her targets, I laugh lightly to myself. She literally _destroyed_ it. One of the targets is even cut in half!

"Hey, baby." Santana says while linking her arm through mine. My smile widens at the word 'baby'.

"Hey, you we're so good! How did you cut the metal in half?" I ask. Santana gives me a sly grin, but doesn't reply which makes me slightly concerned by how she actually done it.

Sue raises her megaphone to her lips and says, "Mediocre." You would think that that means we weren't good, but coming from Sue, it means a lot. "Don't forget to take a gun." She adds, pointing to large bucket with the guns from training in it. San and I grab one each and take a few gun magazines filled with ammo.

"I need to get a shower and pick up some things for tonight, so meet you back at your place soon?" I nod my head and Santana grabs my hand to come closer to me and kisses my cheek. My heart flutters. San isn't that comfortable with PDA and it makes my heart beat slightly faster when she does things like that.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

* * *

"...uby...unn...ie..." I clutch my stomach as tears roll down my cheeks from laughter. Tina tries to chew and swallow the ungodly amount of marshmallows in her mouth. All the girls in my house as well as Kurt and Santana are sitting in a circle in the living room playing 'chubby bunnies' while telling funny stories.

I lay my head on Santana's shoulder, still giggling. "I think one of the funniest things I've even seen was," Quinn starts. I immediately know what she going to say and bury my face in my hands, groaning "...was when Brittany here decided-"

"I didn't want to go, Jamie made me."

"- was made to go to a house party. She had so much to drink, it was hilarious! Did you know she turns into a striper drunk?" I felt Santana's body shaking with laughter beside me as Quinn continued. "So she takes of her top and then vomits on herself, forgets that she's covered in sick and hugs this bitch Jessica! I mean it, you should have saw Jessica's face, she was so pissed at you!"

Heat spreads across my face in embarrassment. "I wasn't _that_ bad."

Raising one eyebrows, Quinn says, "Oh really, so you can remember that whole night?" I sigh in defeat.

"Aww, don't worry Britt, I turn into a weepy drunk." Santana comments, "Come on, let's go get more food." She says, grabbing my hands and pulling me up. San's hand laces around mine and we walk to the kitchen with smiles on our faces.

Santana grabs a bowl of chips of the counter, but before she can move back, I wrap my arms around her from behind and leave light kisses along her neck and jaw. "I love you so much." I whisper softly in her ear. I feel her shiver below me and take it as a good sign.

Forgetting the bowl, Santana turns to face me and slides her arms around my neck. "Brittany, I don't think 'love' is a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you." She talks in a hushed tone. My heart misses a beat. I lean into her and press my lips to her soft ones. Our lips are perfect for each other; I can't imagine kissing someone else and it feeling this amazing. Our kiss is sweet, not rushed or hungry, just full of love. My hands dropped down to her hips and I squeezed them causing San to pull me in closer to her.

"What do you say if we ditch girl's night and have a _girl's night_ of our own?" I breathe against Santana's lips and she lets out a breath.

Giving me a small push, Santana creates space between us. "As much as I'd love to – and I r _eally_ would love to – we can't." With that she grabs the bowl and heads back to the others, but not before looking over her shoulder and saying, "Maybe later," and winking making me legs turn to jelly.

* * *

"Shh this is my favourite part!" Rachel announces into the dark room in which no one is talking. Her and Kurt are surrounded by used tissues and are mouthing the words to the movie – musical? – that's playing on the TV. I would be paying attention if I wasn't comfortably nested in-between Santana's legs while we lie on the couch. Tina and Mercedes are both bundled up on beanbags on the ground and Quinn is sitting on the love seat watching whatever was on TV. The others might not be able to tell, but I can easily see that she is crying silently along with Rachel and Kurt.

Santana's head is propped on my shoulder and her arms are around my waist. I run my fingers up and down her arms under the blanket that we took from Tina. San's breath tickles my neck and she makes small shapes with the thumbs on the skin under my top that has risen up slightly. Dipping her hands down lower, she plays with the waist band of the sleep shorts I'm wearing. I stop the movement of my fingers on her arms and feel her smirk against my shoulder. Travelling lower, Santana reaches my underwear and my body tenses. As much as we shouldn't be doing this right here, I'm so turned on. I grip the blankets in attempt to control my breathing, but I lose it when she puts pressure on my damp centre.

"You okay, Britt?" Mercedes asks from her place on the floor. My eyes snap opens and I quickly nod my head.

"Yeah... I just... um really like this part."

I hear Rachel gasp and know we've been caught. "You're right! This part is outstanding!" I let out a sigh of relief which instantly turns into a moan when Santana runs her fingers through my wet folds. Biting my lip, I pray to God that no one heard me.

"Something wrong?" Santana hotly purred in my ear. My eyes roll to the back of my head. The door to the room suddenly flies open and Puck walks in.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt; I just need to talk to Quinn for a second." Quinn stands up and walks out with Puck, just as the credits begin to roll meaning the end of the movie. Everyone gets up to stretch and Santana removes her hand. I don't know if I should be thankful or if I should miss is. Either way, I roll of San and onto my feet, but almost fall back down when I see her sucking on the fingers that had just been down my pants. My mouth hangs open and San just gives me a sly smirk.

"You know what, it's getting late and I should probably be getting back before Sue kills me." Santana lies perfectly. I know she's just doing this so that as soon as she walks out the front door, she'll just teleport up to my room and be waiting for me. "Tonight was really fun," She say's to all of us, "Thanks for inviting me."

San gives everyone a hug, even Kurt who is still a bit iffy on our relationship. When she finally gets to me, I hug her tightly whispering 'I love you in her ear' and grinning when she say's it back. Ten minutes later when the rest of us go to bed, I find her sitting in my room waiting for me, just as I thought.

* * *

 _Next day in school._

Santana slams her locker shut and shoots daggers from her eyes at the Cheerios standing a few meters away from her. I give her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry about them," I say in a hushed tone, "It doesn't matter what they think of us." San's eyes meet mine and I can see that she's hurting. I ball my fists up with anger. Why can't they just leave us alone? I know it's Kitty who is behind the entire name calling. If she would stop then the rest of her dumb flock would.

"They're just jealous of what we have." Santana say, well more like reassures herself and takes hold of my hand, leading me through the lockers and past the girls.

We almost make it out, but just as San reaches for the door, Kitty shouts out, "Hey! Santana Lezpez!" And that's when something inside me snaps.

I drop Santana's hand, turn back and march up to Kitty. "What is your problem!?" I yell at her. To be honest, she looks kind of surprised I even said anything. "Why are you always picking on us?"

I feel San's hand trying to pull me away by my arm, but I yank it back. "No, Santana. I'm so sick of her treating us and my house like this!"

Kitty takes a step forward so she is right up in my face. "Maybe I don't like the way you shove your disgusting relationship in my face. I don't like the way you hold hands with your _girlfriend_ in the hallways where I have to walk."

I roll my eyes at her. "Don't you get it? No one cares what you think! No one cares that I'm gay except you" I reply in a frustrated tone because she is the cause of why people like Santana, Kurt and I get bullied, because _she_ doesn't like it. I can feel my hands begin to tingle and decide to leave before I make an even bigger scene. "Let's go. She's not worth it. " I say to San.

Kitty sniggers. "Look girls, she's turned Lezpez in to a little bitch."

I clench my eyes shut, begging that my body drags me away before I do something stupid. But the way Kitty laughs just pushes me over the edge. "Screw it." I go back over to her and shove her into the lockers.

"Britt, don't-" Before Santana can even finish her sentence, Kitty has gotten back up and pushed me onto the floor. I flick the lighter open and watch the flame appear, but that's all that happens. It doesn't move to the palm of my hand like it normally does. I can still feel the tingling sensation that is always there when this happens, but it's different somehow.

"Looks like you're not so brave now, huh?" Kitty smirks. She takes a step closer and looms over my body, about to do something, but Santana kicks her to the ground. All the other girls just watch with wide eyes. The shock of not being able to use the fire still has me on the floor, although we I see Kitty speeding towards Santana, my brain finally works again. I jump to my feet and use my training to protect me against the punches that she is throwing at me. Kitty lands on the ground with a thud and I see that Santana hit her square in the jaw. It's probably going to bruise.

Picking up her bag, San acts as though nothing happened and begins walking to the door. "Coming?" She asks. I'm about to reply when I catch her staring at something with a strange look on her face. "Your hand..."

I scrunch my eyebrows up, unsure of what she means until I feel coldness. I lift my hand up to my face. In the middle where there would normally be a flame, there is a ball of water.

Santana pulls me into an empty classroom to get away from the Cheerios and inspects my hand. "Where is it coming from?" She questions.

Shrugging my shoulders, I lift up my right hand, flick the lighter and watch as the flame finally spreads to the middle of my hand like normal. In my lift hand is water and in my right is a flame. I curl my fingers into fists and they both disappear. I guess I really haven't learnt how to control this after all.

 **If there is anything you want to happen next, tell me in the reviews and I'll try to add it in. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
